The Serpent's Wand
by LilDevyl
Summary: On one of his misadventures in the Restricted Section James S. Potter finds a book with no title and no author, only a name. Curiosity ensues and now James finds himself in a situation he needs to get out of before Serpentina finds out and uses it...
1. The Prologue

**A/N: **This fan fiction is answering the challenge from The Eleventh Marauder, The Next Generation. Only instead of James in his third year and Al bus in his second year. I decided to have James S. Potter in his fifth year and have Albus S. Potter in his third year. Lily Luna Potter is still in her first year. That's the only changes. This chapter is from the _Deathly Hallows _chapters The Battle of Hogwarts and the Final Battle. And letting you guys know this is the longest chapter I have ever done. Sorry about that. My muse got going and I just couldn't stop!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter (except for the books), Harry Potter Movies (except on DVD) or the Harry Potter characters (I wish). Therefore I am not J..

Okay now on to the story before I start to turn into Hermione.

**Krystal:** Hey Lil Devyl! I think I found it! Oh no wait that's just the first print copy of books.

**Lil Devyl:** Keep looking! The copy rights our bound to be here. Oh shoot! It's that her coming? HIDE!

**The Serpent's Wand**

**By: **Lil Devyl

**Chapter One: Prologue**

**(The Battle of Hogwarts, Part One)**

"I know that you are all preparing to fight." There were screams of terror and horror amongst the students. Some of the students clutched to each other. Some the students backed away to the walls hoping to disappear into them. Some of the students hid behind their siblings/cousins, as if the Boogeyman can't get to them if their older brother or sister or cousin was there to protect them. "Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. You cannot beat me if you do try to fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not want to spill any magical blood."

There was silence in the Hall now, the kind of silence that presses against the eardrums, that seems to huge to be contained by walls.

"Give me Harry Potter," Voldemort's voice said, "and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter and I shall leave the school unharmed. Give me Harry Potter and you will be rewarded.

"You have until midnight."

The silence swallowed them all up again. Every head turned, every eye in the Great Hall has found Harry Potter, to hold him there frozen by the thousands of glares of the invisible beams coming from them. Then a figure rose from the Slytherin table and Harry recognized her as Pansy Parkinson as she raised a shaking arm. Harry didn't know what to do or say. His voice was lost. Harry saw the fear in Parkinson's eyes; the fight for survival was etch on her face. Harry wouldn't blame her if she hexed, jinxed, or curse, him and handed him over to Voldemort and no one stopped her. He wouldn't blame any of them. Parkinson's scream brought Harry out of his train of thoughts.

"But he's right there! Potter's _right_ _there_! Someone grab him! The Dark Lord will spare our families!"

Harry wanted to tell her, that wasn't needed. No one needed to grab him. He was about to tell them all to head to the escape route and he would go and turn himself in. No more blood has to be spilled because of him. No more innocent lives have to be killed because of him. But before Harry could speak what he was thinking, there was a massive movement. The entire Gryffindor table in front of him had risen and stood facing, not at Harry, but the Slytherin table. Then the Hufflepuffs stood, and almost at the some time the Ravenclaws stood, all with their backs to Harry. All of them have their wands out or getting their wands out from underneath their robes or sleeves; all of them looking towards Pansy Parkinson.

"Thank you, Miss Parkinson," McGonagall said in a clipped voice. "You and your House will leave the Hall first with Mr. Filch."

Harry heard the grinding of benches and then the sound of the Slytherins trooping out on the other side of the Hall.

"Ravenclaws, follow on!" Professor McGonagall cried.

Slowly all four of the tables empty and Harry couldn't help but feel a sense of pride that several people in this school had just stood up for him. Instead of handing him over to Voldemort and taking the easy way out, everyone from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff stood up for him. The entire Slytherin table was deserted, but a number of older Ravenclaws remained seated while their fellows filed out; even more Hufflepuffs stayed behind, and to Harry's astonishment, half of the entire Gryffindor's remained in their seats. Professor McGonagall descent from the teachers' platform to chivvy the underage on their way and to make sure no one underage had tried to sneak back in to fight.

"Absolutely not, Creevey, go! _And_ you, Peakes!"

Harry ran out of the Great Hall looking for Hermione and Ron. On his way he saw Fred Weasley, Lee Jordan and Hannah Abbott standing beside another empty plinth, whose statue had concealed a secret passageway. Their wands were drawn and they were listening at the concealed hole.

"Nice night for it!" Fred shouted as the castle quaked again and Harry sprinted by, elated and terrified in measure.

Harry ran into Hermione and Ron and after they explained where they were and what the objects in their arms was. Harry told them what the diadem looks like and where to find it.

As the walls trembled again, he led the other two back through the concealed entrance and down the staircase into the Room of Requirement. There they ran into Mrs. Longbottom, Tonks, and Ginny. Everyone quickly evacuated the room to join the fight and the Golden Trio went back in to find the last Horcrux. Inside they ran into Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle.

Everyone made it outside of the Room of Requirement; everyone except Crabbe, who died inside after he cased Fienfyre. Now all they have to do is find the snake and kill it.

Screams were heard down the corridor. Harry, Ron and Hermione ran forward to help: Jets of light flew in every direction and the man dueling Percy backed off, fast. Then his hood slipped and they saw a high forehead and streaked hair –

"Hello, Minster!" Percy bellowed, sending a neat jinx straight at Thicknesse, who dropped his wand and clawed at the front of his robes, apparently in awful discomfort. "Did I mention I'm resigning?"

"Your joking Perce!" Fred shouted as the Death Eater he was battling collapsed under the weight of three separate Stunning Spells. Thicknesse had fallen to the ground with tiny spikes erupting all over him; he seemed to be turning into some form of sea urchin. Fred looked at Percy with glee.

"You _are_ actually joking Perce**…** I don't think I've heard you joke since –"

"What's that noise?" Percy looked quickly looked around for the high whistling noise. "LOOK OUT!"

The air exploded. They had been grouped together, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and Percy, the two Death Eaters at their feet, one Stunned, the other Transfigured; and in that fragment of a moment, when danger seemed temporarily at bay.

"Is everyone alright?" Harry shouted. "Ron! Hermione! Fred! Percy!"

Harry stood up swaying looking for anybody that he was praying was still alive. Then he heard an expressed agony of kind neither a curse nor flame could cause. There under the rumble was Percy.

"Percy! Percy speak to me!" Fred and Ron both frantically tried to dig their brother out. Praying and hoping against all hope that there was a faint chance he survived. "Percy!"

Harry came over to see if there was pulse. Everyone just seemed too scared to touch him. Too frighten to know the truth if he truly was**…**

"He's alive but barely. His pulse is very faint and barely there. Let's get him to the Hall. Madam Pomfrey can heal him no time." Harry took charge. He had to be in a situation like this. He had to be the leader. He had to be the Boy-Who-Lived.

**(The Battle of Hogwarts, Part Two)**

"Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone.

The battle is won. You have lost half of your fighters. My Death Eaters outnumber you, and the Boy-Who-Lived is finished. There must be no more war. Anyone who continues to resists, man, woman, or child, will be slaughter, as well as every member of their family. Come out of the castle now, kneel before me, and you shall be spared. Your parents and children, your brothers and sisters will live and will be forgiven, and you all will join me in the new world we shall build and rebuild together."

There was silence in the grounds and from the castle. Voldemort was so close to him that Harry did not dare open his eyes again.

Harry heard them spreading out in the line facing the open front doors of the school. Harry took a chance, he cracked open his eyes a fraction to see. He could see the reddish glow that meant light streamed upon him from the Entrance Hall. Any minute now, the people, for whom he was willing to sacrifice himself for, will see him lying here apparently dead, in Hagrid's arms.

Harry tried to brace himself for the reactions he was going to meet.

"NO!"

The scream was more terrible because Harry had never expected or ever dreamed in his entire life. That Professor McGonagall could make such a sound. Now Harry realized that she saw him more than just weapon or a student. McGonagall saw him, Harry Potter, as a son or nephew. Harry heard Bellatrix glorious laughter at McGonagall's despair. The doorway filled up with all the survivors of the war. No one believing Voldemort, no one wanted to believe that the Boy-Who-Lived, their beacon of hope and Light, their symbol to take a stand against Voldemort was truly dead.

"No!"

"_No_!"

"Harry! HARRY!"

'_Please don't be dead_!_ Please let this be a horrible dream_!_ If you love me, you wake up_!_ This will be nothing more but a horrible nightmare_!' Ginny silently pleaded, begged, and prayed to whoever would listen.

Ron, Hermione and Ginny's cries were worst then McGonagall's; it pierced his heart terribly. They all knew he could die and not survive this war. That's why Ron and Hermione came with him. If he died they could take over and finish him, Voldemort. Harry just never imagine it would nearly kill him hearing their reactions.

The crowd of survivors took up cause, screaming and yelling abuse at the Death Eaters, until –

"SILENCE!" Voldemort screamed above the crowd and a loud bang and flash of bright light, and the screaming crowd fell into a forced silence. "It is over! Set him down, Hagrid, at my feet, where he belongs!"

Hagrid unwilling did what Voldemort told him to do.

"You see?" Voldemort said with glee and triumph in his voice as he strides up and down near Harry. Stroking Nagini around his shoulders.

"Harry Potter is dead! Do you understand now, deluded ones? He was nothing, ever, but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him!"

"He beat you!" Ron yelled at the top of his lungs. He knew it was untrue. Harry was doing his save-the-people-thing; went to the woods to duel him. He didn't try to run, he could have done that a long time ago. Leaving him and Hermione to look and destroy the Horcruxes.

A second more powerful hex was placed on the crowd, their voices were gone.

"He was killed while trying to sneak out the castle grounds," Voldemort said with relish in his voice as he told the crowd this lie. Make them doubt their hero, easier to get them to be his willing slaves. "He was killed while trying to save himself – "

That was all it took. Neville broke from the crowd , ran down the steps, in no man's land. Drew his wand ready to challenge and duel Voldemort, if no one else would. Voldemort hit him with a curse, Neville went down to the ground hard as the pain shot through him.

Disarmed, Voldemort threw his would be challenger's wand aside and laughed.

"And who is this?" Voldemort asked in false curiosity. "Who has volunteered to demonstrate what happens to those who continue to fight when the battle is lost?"

Bellatrix gave a delighted laugh.

"It is Neville Longbottom, my Lord! The boy who has been giving the Carrows so much trouble! The son of the Aurors, remember?"

"Ah, yes, I remember," Voldemort said, looking down at Neville, who was struggling to get up, unarmed and unprotected, but willing to go down fighting either way. "But you are a pureblood, aren't you, my brave boy?" Voldemort asked Neville who stood facing him, his empty hands curled in fists ready to take the first challenger Muggle fighting style.

"So, what if I am?" Neville said loudly enough so that everyone could hear him. His eyes darting from Voldemort to Death Eaters to Voldemort to Death Eaters and back to Voldemort. If he was going to lose, he going to lose fighting.

"You show spirit and bravery, and you come of noble stock. You will make a very valuable Death Eater. We need your kind, Neville Longbottom!"

"Join you? _Join You_! Join the guy who kills for fun? Join the guy who _order this bitch_, right here to torture my parents? Who made them forget their own son? Join a gang of soulless murderers? I'll join you when hell freezes over!" Neville shouted with true pride and honor. "Dumbledore's Army all the way!" Neville threw his fist in the air to accumulate his point.

There was an answering cheer from the crowd, drawing their wands readying themselves as well. Voldemort Silencing Charms seemed unable to hold.

"Very well," Voldemort said. Harry could hear more danger in his voice then the most powerful curse. "If that is you choice, Longbottom, we revert to the original plan. On your head," he said quietly. "So be it."

Harry saw Voldemort wave his wand, like the coward he was, not to fight Neville fairly. Seconds later, out of one of the castle's shattered windows, something that looked like a misshapen bird flew through the half light and landed in Voldemort's hand. He shook the mildewed object be its pointed end and it dangled, empty and ragged: the Sorting Hat.

"There will be no more Sorting at Hogwarts School," Voldemort said with a smirk. "There will be no more Houses. The emblem, shield and colors of my noble ancestor, Salazar Slytherin, will suffice for everyone. Won't they, Neville Longbottom?"

He pointed his wand at Neville, who grew rigid and still as a statue and forced the Sorting Hat onto Neville's head, so that it slipped down below his eyes. Just as it did the first time he was Sorted into Gryffindor. The crowd began to move ready to help Neville, and as one the Death Eaters raised their wands, holding the fighters of Hogwarts at bay.

"Neville here is now going to demonstrate what happens to anyone foolish enough to continue to oppose me," Voldemort said and with a flick of his wand, the Sorting Hat burst into flames on top of Neville's head.

Screams split the dawn and Neville was aflame, rooted to the spot, unable to move –

And then it all happened at once.

And uproar from the distant boundary of the school where the Forbidden Forest is; what sounded like hundreds of people coming swarming over the boundary's of the Forbidden Forest and pelted towards the castle, uttering loud war cries.

Grawp and other Giants ran at each other like bull elephants, making the earth quake. Then came hooves and the twangs of bows and arrows hit their marks upon the Death Eaters. Who broke ranks screaming their surprise. Harry pulled the Invisibility Cloak from inside his robes, swung it over himself, and sprang to his feet, as Neville moved too.

In one swift, fluid motion, Neville broke free from his restraints, the flaming hat fell off of him and he with drew from the depths of the Sorting Hat, a silver glittering with rubies handle sword. Goderic Gryffindor's Sword.

Every eye was now watching Neville swung the sword over his head, slashed it through the air and with one single stroke. Neville cut off the great snake's head; Voldemort's mouth was open screaming in fury that nobody could hear from the noise of the battle. And the great giant snake's body thudded to the ground at Voldemort's feet.

Harry, still hidden underneath his Invisibility Cloak quickly cast a Shield Charm between Voldemort and Neville; before the latter could raise his wand.

Chaos reigned on. The charging centaurs were scattering the Death Eaters, everyone was fleeing the gaints' stamping feet, and nearer and nearer the reinforcements thunder through out. From who knows where they came, Harry saw winged creatures soaring around the heads of Voldemort's giants, thestrals and Buckbeadk the hippogriff, leading the charge, scratching at their eyes while Grawp punched and pummeled them; and now the wizards, Hogwarts Defenders and Death Eaters alike, were being forced back into the castle. Harry was shooting hexes, jinxes and curses at any Death Eaters he could see, and they crumpled to the ground unable to identify or know who had it them.

Still underneath his Invisibility Cloak, Harry was buffered into the Entrance Hall. Searching for Voldemort and then he saw him across the room, firing spells left and right from his wand as he was backed into the Great Hall. Yelling and screaming instruction to his followers as he sent curses flying every where he saw protesters. Harry cast Shield Charms and Voldemort's would be victims, Seamus Finnigan and Hannah Abbott, darted past him into the Great Hall, where they joined the fight already ensued.

And then more people came charging in to help with the battle. Harry saw Charlie Weasley overtaking Horace Slughorn, who was still wearing his emerald green pajamas. They seemed to have returned at the head of what looked like the families and friends of every Hogwarts students who had remained to fight, along with shopkeepers and homeowners of Hogsmeade. The centaurs Bane, Ronan and Magorian burst into the hall with great clatter of hooves. As just at the same time the door behind Harry that led to the kitchens burst open from its hinges.

The house-elves of Hogwarts swarmed into the Entrance Hall, screaming and waving carving knives and cleavers and at their head, the locket of Regulus Black, bouncing on his chest, was Kreacher. His bullfrog's voice was even able to be heard above this din. "Fight! Fight! Fight for my Master, defender of house-elves! Fight the Dark Lord, in the name of brave Regulus! Fight!"

Another voice could be heard and Harry saw Sir Cadogan rushed from painting to painting and his fat pony following him. Sir Cadogan was screaming encouragement to the fighters.

"Braggarts and rogues, dogs and scoundrels, drive them out friends of Harry Potter! See them off! Stand and fight you yellow cowards! I'll take you on myself!"

The house-elves were stabbing and hacking away at the ankles and shins of Death Eaters, their tiny faces alive with malice and everywhere Harry looked Death Eaters were folding under the weight of the numbers; witches, wizards, centaurs and house-elves were driving them out. But it was not over yet. Harry sped between duelers, past struggling prisoners and into the Great Hall.

Voldemort was in the center of the battle, and he was striking and smiting all within reach. Harry could not get a clear shot without hitting someone from their side. Still invisible, the Great Hall became more and more crowded as everyone who could walk and was fighting was forced or did force their way inside.

Harry saw Yaxley get slammed to the floor by George Weasley and Lee Jorden. Dolohov fell with a scream at Flitwick's hands. Walden Macnair got thrown across the room by Hagrid, hit the stone wall opposite and slid down to the ground unconscious. Harry saw Ron and Neville bringing down Fenrir Greyback. Aberforth Dumbledore sending a well precise Stunning Spell at Rookwood. Arthur and Fred Weasley were flooring Thicknesse, who Harry notice managed to get transfigured back to normal. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy running through the crowd, not even attempting to fight, but scream and desperately looking for their son, Draco.

Voldemort was now dueling three people at once; McGonagall, Slughorn and Kingsley and there was cold hatred in his face as they wove and ducked around him, unable to –

"This is for Harry!" Harry heard McGonagall screamed. She sent a Killing Curse at Voldemort, who was able to doge it and sent a curse at her in return.

Fifty yards away Bellatrix was dueling three people at once: Hermione, Ginny and Luna, all battling their hardest. But Bellatrix was equal to them and Harry's attention was diverted as a Killing Curse was shot so close to Ginny that she missed death by an inch –

Harry made up his mind; he started running towards Bellatrix rather than at Voldemort, but before he even took a few steps. He was knocked aside.

"NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!"

Mrs. Weasley threw off her cloak as she ran, freeing her arms. Bellatrix spun around on the spot, roaring with laughter at the sight of her new challenger.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" Mrs. Weasley shouted to the three girls, and with a swipe of her wand she began to duel. Harry watched in terror and admiration as Molly Weasley's wand slashed and twirled and Bellatrix Lestrange's smile faltered and became more of a snarl. Jets of lights flew from both wands; both women were fighting to kill.

"No!" Mrs. Weasley cried as a few students ran forward to try and help. "Get back! _Get Back_! She Is Mine!"

Hundreds of people now lined the walls, watching the two fights; Voldemort and his three opponents, Bellatrix and Molly Weasley and Harry stood, invisible torn between the two. Wanting to attack and yet to protect, unable to be sure that he would not hit the innocent.

"What will happen to your children when I've killed you?" Bellatrix taunted, as mad as hater, capering as Molly's curses danced around her. "When Mummy's gone the same way as my disgraceful niece?"

"You – will – never – touch – our – children – again!" Mrs. Weasley screamed full of fury.

Bellatrix laughed, the same exhilarated laugh her cousin, Sirius, had given as he toppled backwards through the veil. Molly's curse soared beneath Bellatrix's outstretched arm and hit her squarely in the chest, directly over her heart.

Bellatrix's gloating smile frozen, her eyes seemed to bulge: For she knew what had just happened and then she toppled and the watching crowd roared and Voldemort screamed with fury.

What felt like slow motion; Harry turned, he saw McGonagall, Kingsley, and Slughorn get blasted backwards, flailing and writhing through the air, at Voldemort's fury at the fall of his last and best lieutenant. Voldemort raised his wand and directed it at Molly Weasley before she even had the chance to counter.

"_Protego_!" Harry roared and the Shield Charm expanded in the middle of the Hall and Voldemort stared around for the source as his curse bounced off. Harry pulled his Invisibility Cloak off at last.

The yells of shock, the cheers, the screams on every side of "Harry!" "HE'S ALIVE!" Were quickly stifled at once. The crowd was afraid, and silence fell abruptly and completely as Voldemort and Harry Potter looked at each other and began at the same time to circle each other.

"I don't want anyone else to try to help," Harry said loudly and in the total silence his voice carried like a trumpet call. "It's got to be like this. It's got to be me."

"Potter, doesn't mean that," Voldemort hissed, his red eyes wide with shock. "That's not how he works, is it? Who are you going to use as a shield today, Potter?"

"Nobody," Harry simply supplied. "There's no more Horcruxes. It's just you and me. '_Neither can live while the other survives_,' remember? And right now, one of us is about to leave for good**…**"

"One of us?" Voldemort jeered and his whole body was taut and his eyes stared, just like a snake that was about to strike. "You think it will be you, do you? The boy who had survived by accident, and because Dumbledore was pulling the strings?"

"Accident, was it, when my mother died to save me?" Harry asked. Both of them where still moving side ways, in the perfect circle, maintaining the same distance from each other and for Harry no face existed but Voldemort's. To an outsider, it looked like to fighters sizing each other up. Not one willing to back down first, seeing which one will draw first.

"Accident, when I decided to fight in that graveyard? Accident that I didn't defend myself tonight and still survived and returned to fight again?"

"_Accidents_!" Voldemort screamed, for this could only explain why he was still alive. But still Voldemort did not strike wanting to hear the brat's explanation on why he thinks he is still able to over come the Greatest Dark Wizard of all time!

The watching crowd was frozen as if the all been Petrified, and of the hundreds of people in the Hall, nobody seemed to be able to breathe but those two.

"Accident and chance and the fact that you crouched and sniveled behind the skirts of greater men and women and permitted me to kill them for you!"

"You won't be killing anyone else tonight," Harry said with fierce determination, as the two wizards circled each other and stared into each other's eyes, green into red. "You won't be able to kill any of them ever again. Don't you get it? I was ready to die to stop you from hurting these people –"

"But you did not!"

"– I meant to, and that's what did it. I've done what my mother did. They're protected from you. Haven't you noticed how none of the spells you put on them are binding? You can't torture them. You can't touch them. You don't learn from you mistakes, Riddle, do you?"

"_You dare_ –"

"Yes, I dare," Harry said. "I know things you don't know, Tom Riddle. I know lots of important things that you don't. Want to hear some, before you make another big mistake?"

"Is it _love_ again?" Voldemort said, his snake's face jeering. "Dumbledore's favorite solution, _love_, which he claimed conquered death, though love did not stop him falling from the tower and breaking like an old waxwork? _Love_, which did not prevent me stamping out your Mudblood mother like a cockroach, Potter – and nobody seems to love you enough to run forward this time and take my curse. So what will stop you from dying now when I strike?"

"Just one thing," Harry said as they continued to circle each other, wrapped in each other, held apart by nothing but one last secret.

"If it is not love that will save you this time," Voldemort said. "You must believe that you have magic that I do not, or else a weapon more powerful than mine?"

"Yes, I believe both is correct," Harry said and he saw shock flit across the snakelike face, though it was instantly gone. Voldemort began to laugh and the sound was more frightening than his screams; humorless and insane, it echoed around the silent Hall.

"You think _you_ know more magic than I do?" Voldemort said in disbelief. "Than _I_, than Lord Voldemort, who has performed magic that Dumbledore himself never dreamed of?"

"Oh, he dreamed of it," Harry said, "but he knew more than you, knew enough _not_ to do what you've done."

"You mean he was weak!" Voldemort screamed. "Too weak to dare, too weak to take what might have been his, what will be mine!"

"No, he was cleverer than you," Harry said, "a better wizard, a better man then you."

McGonagall and few others around could hear and see the pride Harry show for Dumbledore.

"I brought about the death of Albus Dumbledore!"

"You only _thought_ you did," Harry said with a little smirk on his face. "But you were wrong!"

For the first time, the watching crowd stirred as the hundreds of people watching around the walls drew breath all at once.

"_Dumbledore is dead_!" Voldemort hurled the words at Harry as though they would cause him insurmountable pain at hearing them. "His body decays in the marble tomb in the grounds of this castle, I have seen it, Potter, and he will not return!"

"Yes, Dumbledore's dead," Harry calmly said, "but you didn't have him killed. He chose his own manner of dying, chose it months before he died, arranged the whole thing with the man you thought was your servant."

"What childish dream is this?" Voldemort said, but still he did not strike, he wanted to hear what Potter had to say. His red eyes did not leave Harry's.

"Severus Snape wasn't yours," Harry said. "Snape was Dumbledore's, Dumbledore's from the moment you started hunting down my mother. And you never saw Snape cast a Patronus, did you, Riddle?"

Voldemort did not answer. They continued to circle one another like wolves about to tear each other apart.

"Snape's Patronus was a doe," Harry said. "The same as my mother's, because he loved her for nearly all of his life, from the time when they were children. You should have realized that," Harry said and he saw Voldemort's nostrils flare, "he asked you spare her life, didn't he?"

"He desired her, that was all," Voldemort sneered at the stupidity of Harry Potter. "But when she had gone, he agreed that there were other women, and of purer blood, worthier of him –"

"Of course he would told you that," Harry said as if it was the most obvious thing. "But he was Dumbledore's spy from the moment you threatened her, and he's been working against you ever since! Dumbledore was already dying when Snape finished him!"

"It matters not!" Voldemort shrieked. He had been following every word up until now. He let out a cackling mad laughter. "It matters not whether Snape was mine or Dumbledore's or what petty obstacles they tried to put in my path! I crushed them as I crushed your mother, Snape's supposed great _love_! Oh, but it all makes sense, Potter, and in ways that you do not understand!

"Dumbledore was trying to keep the Elder Wand from me! He intended that Snape should be the true master of the wand! But I got there ahead of you, little boy –I reached the wand before you could get your hands on it, I understood the truth before you caught up. I killed Snape three hours ago and the Elder Wand, the Deathstick, the Wand of Destiny is truly mine! Dumbledore's last plan went wrong, Harry Potter!"

"Yeah, it did," Harry said calmly, "You're right. But before you try to kill me I'd advise you to think about what you've done**…** Think and try for some remorse, Riddle**…**"

"What is this?"

Of all the things Harry Potter could and had said to him, beyond any revelation or any taunt. Nothing had shocked Lord Voldemort then this. Harry saw Voldemort's pupils contract to then slits, saw the skin around his eyes whiten.

"It's your one last chance," Harry said. "It's all you've got left**…** I've seen what you'll be otherwise**…** Be a man**… **_try_ **… **Try for some remorse**…**"

"You dare –?" Voldemort once more said again.

"Yes, I dare," Harry said, "because Dumbledore's last plan hasn't backfired on me at all. It's backfired on you, Riddle."

Voldemort's hand was now trembling on the Elder Wand, and Harry gripped Draco's very tightly. The moment, he knew all of hid life it would come, was seconds away.

"That wand still isn't working properly for you because you murdered the wrong person. Severus Snape was never the true master of the Elder Wand. He never defeated Dumbledore. "

"He killed –"

"Aren't you listening?_ Snape never beat Dumbledore_! Dumbledore's death was planned between them! Dumbledore intended to die undefeated, the wand's last true master! If all had gone to plan, the wand's power would have died with him, because it had never been won from him!"

"But then, Potter, Dumbledore as good as gave me the wand!" Voldemort's voice shook with malicious pleasure. "I stole the wand from its last true master's tomb! I removed it against its last master's wishes! Its power is mine!"

"You still don't get it, Riddle, do you? Possessing the wand isn't enough! Holding it, using it, doesn't make it really yours. Didn't you listen to Ollivander? _The wand chooses the wizard_**…** The Elder Wand recognized a new master before Dumbledore died, someone who never even laid a hand on it. The new master removed the wand from Dumbledore against his will, never realizing exactly what he had done, or that the world's most dangerous wand had given him its allegiance**…**"

Voldemort's chest rise and fall rapidly, and Harry could feel the curse coming, feel it inside the wand pointed at his face.

"The true Master of the Elder Wand was Draco Malfoy."

"No way!" Ron whispered now catching on what Harry was saying. He remembered back at the Malfoy Manner, who defeated Draco. But that means**…**

"But does it matter?" Voldemort said softly. "Even if you are right, Potter, it makes no difference to you and me. You no longer have the phoenix wand: We duel on skill along**…** and after I have killed you. I can attend to Draco Malfoy**…**"

"It matters a lot. You're too late," Harry said. "You've missed your chance. I got there first. I overpowered Draco weeks ago. I took this wand from him."

Harry twitched the Hawthorn Wand and he felt everyone's eyes in the Hall on it.

"So it all comes down to this, doesn't it?" Harry whispered. "Does the wand in your hand know its last master was Disarmed? Because if it does**…** Then I am the true master of the Elder Wand."

The light hit both their face at the same time acting as a signal, at the same time both wizards said their curse or charm.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

"_Expilliarmus_!"

Green and gold streams of lights from both wands met in the middle of the circle the two were forming. Aloud bang that sounded from a canon, sparks were flying as everyone in the Great Hall and outside held their breath. It looked for a brief moment that Voldemort was about to win. But then Harry felt a warm feeling, pairs of hands, and familiar voices.

"I'm here for you Prongslet."

'_Dad_!'

"We here for you son."

'_Mum_!'

"I am here for you Cub."

'_Remus_!'

"I am here for you Harry."

'_Sirius_!'

"Let's get this bastard."

'_Snape_!"

"We're all here for you Harry."

'_Dumbledore_!'

An explosion happened and flames were seen. Harry saw the Elder Wand fly up high in the air spinning up towards the ceiling and to its master. Voldemort's face frozen with shock and fear falling backwards, knowing that Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, finally defeated him. Harry with his Seeker skills, caught the wand in his free hand, as Voldemort fell backwards slit eyes rolling backwards. Tom Riddle, formally known as Lord Voldemort, hit the floor with a mundane finality. Voldemort was dead, no more to be able to kill and strike fear into the hearts of the Wizarding World.

Harry was met with cheers, screams, whistles and jeering as every portrait was singing, dancing, and screaming themselves hoarse. Ron, Hermione and Harry were in the Headmaster's office talking to Dumbledore.

Harry walked up to Dumbledore.

"Thank you for everything you did to help me."

"My dear boy, it is I, who should be thanking you."

"I'm going to keep Ignotus's present, though," Harry said and Dumbledore beamed.

"But of course Harry, it is yours forever, until you pass it on!"

"And then there's this."

Harry held up the Elder Wand, and Ron and Hermione looked at it with a reverence that, even in his befuddled and sleep-deprived state. Harry didn't like to see.

"I don't want it," Harry said.

"What?" Ron said state of shock. "Are you mental?"

"I know it's powerful," Harry said wearily, knowing Ron thinks he's out of his mind for giving something like this up. "But I was happier with mine. So**…**"

He rummaged around in his bag still hanging around his neck and pulled out the two halves of the Holly still just connected by finest thread of phoenix feather. He knew Hermione had said that they could not be repair it, that the damage was too severe. All he knew was that if this did not work, nothing would.

He laid the broken wand upon the headmaster's desk, touched it with the tip of the Elder Wand and said "_Reparo_."

As his wand resealed, red sparks flew out of its end, Harry knew that he had succeeded. He picked up his Holly and Phoenix feather wand and felt a familiar warmth go through his arm, to his hand, to his finger tips. Owner and wand were now reunited at last.

"I'm putting the Elder Wand," Harry told Dumbledore, who was watching him with enormous amount of pride and admiration, "back where it came from. It can stay there. If I die a natural death like Ignotus, its power will be broken, won't it? The previous master will never have been defeated. That'll be the end of it."

Dumbledore nodded his approval and smiled brightly at them.

"Are you sure?" Ron said. The was the faintest trace of longing in his voice and a bit of envy in his eyes as he looked at the Elder Wand.

"I think Harry's right," Hermione said quietly.

"The wand is more trouble then it's worth," Harry said. "And quite honestly, I think I've had enough trouble for a lifetime."


	2. The Sorting: Next Generation

**A/N:** Sorry it took me a while to update. I had to come up with three different songs for the Sorting Hat to sing. I say three because I used the one from the _Sorcerer's Stone_. Oh and thank you Animagus Sugar Glider for you help with the song for Lily Potter's first year. Enjoy!

**Krystal: **Okay, she's gone. The coast is clear.

**Lil Devyl:** Okay, now where should we start looking for the copy rights? There bound to be here some where.

**Krystal: **How about her office? I would think that she might have them there.

**Lil Devyl: **Cool let's go look.

They quickly and quietly snuck to the office of J, K. Rowling.

**Lil Devyl:** Where could they be?

**Krystal: ** I don't know. But why would J. K. Rowling keep a prop from the movies?

**Lil Devyl: ** What do you mean?

She looked up and saw what her friend Krystal was talking about. Why on earth would Rowling keep an exact replica of the Sorting Hat in her office?

**Chapter Two: Sorting, The Next Generation**

**(Teddy Lupin)**

Autumn seemed too arrived suddenly that year. The morning of September first was cool and not at all humid as the sun's golden rays filled the train station marked; The King's Cross. Two adults and two children were scurrying through the train station in hopes of not missing the train for the oldest child's first day of school. The man had untidy black hair, emerald green eyes, glasses, an athletic build, and a certain authority and protection presence. The women had flaming red hair almond color eyes, and very faint freckles. She also looked very professional as though waiting for a celebrity to be interviewed. The oldest child was about eleven years old, black hair with bright blue streaks, light brown eyes, carrying a trolley and a charcoal black owl in his cage on top.

"Okay, hurry up guys. Train leaves in fifteen minutes," the man with glasses said to the small group.

"We're coming Harry. Will you calm down," the woman told her husband, Harry. She had the youngest child with her. He seemed to be upset about seeing the oldest, presumably the brother, go to school.

"It won't be long and you get to go," Ginny told her son, James.

"Five years, Mom! I have to wait five whole years before I get to go," James whined.

To an outsider this sounded like a normal conversation of parents sending the kids off to school. But they do wonder what kind of a school, a child willing wants to go to instead of trying to fake being sick to get out of going.

They reached platform nine and three quarters, where a huge bright read engine was bursting out steam. Harry helped Teddy put his trunk in the carriage and Mrs. Weasley came over with both Rose and Albus so they all could wish Teddy good luck.

"Teddy, I know you're nervous, but it will be alright," Harry told his godson, Teddy Lupin.

"I know Uncle Harry it's just that**…**" Teddy trailed off unable to finish his sentence of what he was worried about; his hair changed to a dull mousy brown. Harry chuckled a bit at that remembering how Tonk's used to do that when she was upset.

"What is it Teddy?"

"What if I'm not in Gryffindor, Uncle Harry?"

"Then what ever House you're put in has received a talented student. Your Mom was in Hufflepuff. It doesn't matter what House you're in, I'll be proud no matter what, same with your Grandma. You'll have fun and be able to make friends as well."

"Thanks Uncle Harry." Teddy beamed, his hair turning a bright blue.

"Hey Teddy!" James said. "You'll write to us and tell us all about the different adventures you have, right?"

"Now problem James!"

The warning whistle blew and Teddy gave one last high five to James and Al and gave one last huge to his godfather and let his godmother, Ginny, give him one last embarrassing kiss on the cheek. Teddy scrambled to get on the train waved to his family one last time and went to find a compartment. He found one with a couple of people in it.

"Hi, mind if I join you? Every where else is full," Teddy asked.

"No, we don't mind," said a stout boy with brown hair, sitting next to a girl with dirty blond hair.

"I'm Teddy by the way. Teddy Lupin."

"I'm Anna Smith and this is my brother Aaron Smith. Which House do you think you would be going into?" Anna asked.

"I'm not sure. My father was in Gryffindor but my mom was in Hufflepuff. So I don't know." Teddy answered nervously.

"Ours was in Hufflepuff. But if you're in Hufflepuff it's not the bad.

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,_

_And unafraid of toil." _Aaron said with a light hearted smile, with a sense of pride.

"That doesn't sound too bad. You play any Quidditch?" Teddy said light heartily. It definitely doesn't seem too bad not to be in his father's and godfather's House like he thought it would be. The rest of the trip to Hogwarts was spent between talking about Quidditch, who the professors might be like, a game of wizard's chess and Exploding Snap.

The arrived at Hogwarts and was excited and nervous at the same time. A huge warm calling caught Teddy's attention.

"Firs' years ov'r here! Firs' years ov'r here!" Called a man twice the height and size of any man. Towering over everyone there was holding a lantern.

"Hagrid!" Teddy beamed.

"Yeh, alrigh' Teddy? Whose yer friend there?" Hagrid greeted.

"Oh this is Anna and Aaron."

"Please ter meat yah!" Hagrid engulfed most of Anna's and Aaron's arm to shake hands at the introduction. "Rebus Hagrid, Game Keeper of Keys and professor of Care of Magical Creatures." Hagrid said warmly and proudly.

"Alrigh' then. Follow me!"

All the first years followed Hagrid and his lantern down, a warn, tethered path, barely able making it down with out tripping and fallen on something. Everyone climbed into the boats four to a boat. Anna, Aaron, and Teddy shared with a boy that has black hair looked like he was part troll.

"I don't know why they let muggle-borns in to the school. They're the reason why the school's academic's is so far down it isn't funny! Wizard blood should stay as that!" The said wizard finally unable to hold it in any longer. "None of you are _muggle_-_born_, are you?" He asked finally realizing there are other people in the boat with him and say "muggle-born" with such distaste.

Aaron clenched his fists on his lap as he addressed the boy.

"Well for your information _sir_. Our mother was a muggle-born and she was in the top ten of all her cases going from number seven to number five. She did get ten O.W.L.s and ten N.E.W.T.s. It's that good enough for you, _sir_? Or do you want to continue to sit here and insult us and _accidentally_ 'fall' into the lake? _Sir_?" Aaron told the boy. Teddy couldn't help but feel a sense of pride for Aaron's courage.

All the first years were outside the Great Hall awaiting for Professor Longbottom to come and take them in and be sorted. How on Earth do you get Sorted and way? Harry had never told Teddy but Teddy heard from Fred, you had to fight a troll and George said you had to fight a Basilisk. Then something swooshed around and something cold and pearly white was floating in mid air.

One looked like a fat monk and the other one seemed to be in ruffs and tights, they both seemed to be arguing about something.

"How many times do we have to tell him? He is _**not **_allowed at the feast! You remembered the last time, don't you Friar?" The one with the ruff and tights said angrily at the monk.

"We must forgive and forget. I say, Sir Nicholas. We ought to be Peeves a second chance –"

"He's had more second chances then there have been Headmasters or Headmistresses at Hogwarts! Why does Headmistress McGonagall keep him, I will never know!"

"The same reason we're here. Home and tradition of Hogwarts!" The fat friar said happily and excitedly. He turned his attention to the first years. "New students! About to be Sorted? I hope to see in Hufflepuff, my old House you know."

"That's enough, go on now!" Professor Longbottom came back. "The Sorting will now begin."

Professor Longbottom brought the first years into the Great Hall. Teddy looked up and his jaw hit the floor when he saw the enchanted ceiling looking as the cloudless night sky. Professor Longbottom brought out an old four legged stool and placed a patched and frayed and extremely dirty old wizard's hat. The hat twitched, a rip near the bottom rim opened wide like a mouth and it began to sing.

_Two of the Greatest Wizards_

_Two the Greatest Witches_

_Had come together to form,_

_The greatest school of magical arts_

_So put me on and I will see,_

_Which House you ought to belong._

_You might belong in Hufflepuff_

_Where they are loyal to a tea,_

_If you want to make all kinds of friends,_

_then this is where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Ravenclaw_

_If you have a steady mind,_

_Those clever Ravenclaws_

_Know just how to bind._

_You might belong in Gryffindor_

_The chivalry and brave at heart_

_Set those Gryffindors apart._

_You might belong in Slytherin_

_Those cunning, sly, and smooth souls,_

_Use any means to achieve their end_

_And have hardly an moles._

_So put me on! And be not afraid!_

_I'll know where you ought to go!_

_You can bet!_

_For I have never been wrong yet!_

The Sorting Hat finished its song bowed to the four tables and went quite still.

"When I call your name, come up to the stool, sit down, and place the Sorting Hat on and wait to be sorted." Professor Longbottom told the group.

"Rachel Brown!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Sara Hallows!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Nick Summer!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Helga Raine!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Michael Boot!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Tomas Wood!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Teddy was getting really nervous; the group was becoming smaller by the minute. He saw both his friends, Anna and Aaron made it to Hufflepuff. But he still wasn't sure what House he should go into.

"Teddy Lupin!"

Teddy stepped forward from the small group, sat on the stool and waited.

"Ah, what do we have here?" said a voice in Teddy's ear. Teddy nearly jumped out his seat when he heard it. "Teddy Remus Lupin, eh? Let me see. You have many qualities of all the four houses. Loyalty to friends and family. Brave and courageous, like a heart of a lion. Pretty good mind too; yearning to learn; now that's interesting. And a bit of cunning there too with some pranks of your Uncles and your father there. I know just where to put you. Better be RAVENCLAW!"

The entire table cheered as Teddy Lupin came over and sat with his House mates.

**(James Potter)**

The family of four children was seen barreling down the King's Cross station trying to make sure they get to their platform and catch the train on time. Two of the oldest boys in the family were rolling their trolleys with their trunks and owls on top. The oldest boy had bright blue hair, light brown hair, and heart shape face. The second oldest looked like the father, messy black hair as if he just rolled out of bed, light brown eyes, and thin long face. The parents had both the younger children by their hands to keep them from wondering, quickly strolling to make it to the platform to make the train on time.

"It won't belong and you'll be going to Albus," Harry told his youngest son.

"I know Dad but it's frustrating not being able to go now. I have to wait two whole years! From what Teddy, you, mom, and most our cousins say. Hogwarts sounds pretty cool. I want to go now! Can I Dad?" Albus said sadly.

"I know, but the two years will fly by and besides not _all_ of your cousins can go yet either," Ginny, told her son, Albus.

"Come on Ginny, Lily, we're going to be late!"

The family quickly reached the platform nine and three-quarters. Teddy and James were busy putting their trunks in the carriage. Teddy turned to his godfather and godmother and gave them both hugs and even let his godmother give him an embarrassing kiss on the cheek. Teddy saw his girlfriend Victoire Weasley and quickly headed in her direction. James turned around to face his father. James was like his father in many ways; messy black hair, skilled Quidditch player and a knack for getting into trouble and pulling pranks an everyone.

"You'll write won't you?" James asked nervously.

"We will. And don't worry; you'll have loads of fun. And absolutely _no pranking_!" Harry warned his son James.

"I can't make any guarantees." James said with his trade mark smirk of mischief. James and his cousin Fred are well known family pranksters. Quite possible to give Fred and George Weasley a run for their money. Even quite possibly give the Marauders a run for their money. James boarded the train, with one last wave of goodbye to his family; James went to find himself a compartment. He found one with his partner in crime Fred II and a couple of other people as well.

"Hi Fred!" James greeted his cousin eagerly.

"Hi James!" Fred greeted just as eagerly.

Fred turned to the other two components in the compartment with a smile on his face.

"Sorry, where was I? Oh yeah, I'm Fred Weasley the second. The other one who you saw a few seconds ago who looked like me is my cousin George Weasley the second. And this is**…**"

"I'm his cousin slash partner in crime and fellow prankster, ruler breaker, James Potter." James finished the introductions with his trade mark mischief smirk and twinkle in his eyes.

"Wait! Fred Weasley? As in the son of one of the owners of Weasleys' Wizards Wheezes?" The boy with dark brown hair said, with a look of awe.

"James Potter? As in Harry Potter's son?" The girl asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah." Fred and James said at the same time, exchanging a look with each other.

'_Why is everyone acting so weird about who my Dad is_?' James thought to himself. He knew his Dad was a hero and famous, but still.

They arrived at Hogwarts, excited and nervous, and both Fred and James heard a booming voice they, both recognized.

"Firs' years, ov'r here! Firs' years ov'r here!"

"Hagrid!"

"Arigh' James, Fred? You boys ain't getting' in to trouble now are yer?" Hagrid asked half joking, half heartily.

"Oh come on. It's the first day at Hogwarts and not even the first day of classes. How can we possibly get into trouble?" James asked.

Hagrid chuckled. "Knowin' yer fathers' James, Fred. It wouldn't be to hard. Who are these folks?"

"Oh, this is Jason Finch-Fletchly and Rosemary Macmillan." Fred introduced them. "Guys, this Hagrid. He's a friend of the families."

"Finch-Fletchly, eh? I knew yer Dad when he went here, but that's a story for another time. Righ'! Follow me!"

Professor Longbottom came and led them to the Great Hall. James couldn't keep the awe and shock from his face when he came in to the Great Hall. The ceiling looked just like the outside sky looked, candles floating every where. James looked to the Gryffindor table and saw his surrogate brother, Teddy and his cousins. James started to relax a bit. That is until Professor Longbottom brought out the stool and the Sorting Hat; now James is starting to feel sick. The hat twitched and began to sing.

_Hogwarts was founded by the_

_Four greatest Founders of her time_

_Slytherin_,_ Gryffindor_,_ Ravenclaw_,_ and Hufflepuff._

_So listen to my rhyme_

_I will tell you where you, ought to go_

_For the decision will be tough_.

_The kind at heart_

_Loyal through and through_

_And this is just a start_

_Will that be you?_

_Will belong in Hufflepuff_

_If you have a ready mind_

_Here you will fit in_

_Yearning to learn you will find_

_Will belong in Ravenclaw_

_The bold and brave and_

_Chivalrous at heart_

_The path is paved_

_Will set you apart_

_Will belong in Gryffindor_

_You make your true friends_

_Those cunning and smooth_

_To achieve their many ends,_

_Will surely prove_

_You belong in Slytherin_.

_So put me on_

_And I will see_

_Which House you ought to be_

The Sorting Hat stopped its song, bowed to the four the table and went still, as the applause from the table continued for a bit more.

"When I call your name, come forward, sit on the stool and wait to be sorted." Professor Longbottom said.

"Robin Redd!"

A boy with dark red hair and a bit taller and slimmer then the rest of the first years stepped forward.

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Lucas Oak!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Mary White!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Hanna Alder!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Ash Green!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Frederick Elm!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

James was starting to get nervous now. What would happen if he was not in the same House has his Grandfather, father, and his other name sake and family members? Would they disown him? Would his siblings still be proud of him?

"James Potter!"

James heard Professor Longbottom call his name and jumped a bit from being pulled out of his thoughts for a moment. Blinked a few times then strolled forward to the stool. As he did he could see and feel almost every eye on him as he went to be sorted.

'_Dad wasn't kidding_._ Our last name is pretty famous here_. _Only why are so many people acting _so weird_ about who my father is_?' James though to himself as he put the Sorting Hat on.

"Hhhmm, another Potter, eh?" said a small voice in James' ear that James nearly jumped from his seat when he heard it. "Ah, yes, I remember sorting your grandfather and your father's godfather. They both went into Gryffindor. Your father was very hard to sort. But he was in Gryffindor too. So let me see here. Ah, determination, courage, is willing to stand up for family and for yourself. Pretty good mind too. A bit devious and cunning with your pranks there. Hhhmm, but where to put you?" The Sorting Hat was contemplating on where to put James. "I just know where to put you. Better be GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table stood up and clapped and cheered almost as loud as when Harry Potter was sorted there. James sat next his god brother, who he always saw as an older brother. Teddy patted him on the back and congratulated him. But James couldn't get stop this feeling of perhaps a little bit of déjà vu. As if something like this had truly happened before but instead he is living it.

"Frederick Weasley II!"

James crossed his fingers for his friend, cousin, and partner to be sorted in the same house. "GRYFFINDOR!" The Sorting Hat shouted and James joined in the cheer and hugs his cousin and friend.

Then waited as it was George Weasley turn. "GRYFFINDOR!"

The sorting was over the feast begun. James looked at he staff table there was one teacher he did not know. He was sitting near the end of the table; he had blond hair, gray eyes, and pointed face. He stopped talking to one of the professors and looked at him. James saw in his eyes, loathing, trust but at the same respect and a bit of what looked like someone trying to say thanks for something.

'_Who is this guy and why does he look so familiar_? _Why does he seem like he wants to hate me but at the same time want to put something behind him_?' James thought to himself. As Professor McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts, stood up to make the start of the term announcements. Good that way James and few others will know who this new professor is.

**(Albus Potter)**

Autumn seemed to arrive suddenly that year. Two large cages rattled on top of the laden trolleys the parents were pushing; the owls inside them hooted indignantly and the redheaded girl trailed tearfully behind her brothers, clutching her father's arm.

"It won't be long and you'll be going too," Harry told her.

"Two whole years," Lily sniffed. "But I wan tot go _now_!"

Harry chuckled and Albus's voice, Harry's youngest son, drifted back to him. His sons decided to resume the argument they started in the car.

"I _won't_! I _won't_ be in Slytherin!"

"James, give it a rest!" Ginny told her oldest son. James did love to tease his brother and sister a lot. She is starting to wonder if it was curse to name their son after _two_ of the Marauders.

"I only said he _might_ be," James said with a teasing tone in his voice, grinning at his younger brother. "There's nothing wrong with that. He _might_ be in Slyth –"

But James wisely caught his mother's eye and fell silent. The five Potter's came to the barrier and with a cocky smile, looking over his shoulder at his brother. James took the trolley from his mother and broke into a run. A moment later, he had vanished.

"You'll write to me, won't you," Albus asked his parents, deciding to capitalize on the momentary absence of his brother.

"Everyday, if you want us to," Ginny said.

"Not _every_ day," Albus said rolling his eyes at his Mom.

"You don't want to believe everything he tells you about Hogwarts," Harry said with a slight smile. "He likes a laugh your brother."

To the people commuting to schools and work this just seemed like a typical conversation between parent and child before going off to school.

Side by side, Harry and Albus pushed the second trolley forward, gathering speed. As they reach the barrier, Albus winced, but no collision came. Instead the family emerged onto the platform nine and three-quarters, with a scarlet Hogwarts Express.

"I think that's them, Al" Ginny suddenly said as James went to find his friends.

"Hi," Albus said sounding immensely relieved when they saw it was them.

Rose, who was already wearing her brand-new Hogwarts robes, beamed at him.

Lily and Hugo, Rose's younger brother were having an animated discussion about which House they would be sorted into when they finally went to Hogwarts and if they would be on the House's Quidditch team.

"If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you," Ron said, "but no pressure."

Lily and Hugo laughed, but Albus and Rose looked slightly alarmed at that.

"He doesn't mean it," Hermione and Ginny said together giving Ron a scathing look. Ron just shrugged and gave what he thought was a winning smile.

"It's nearly eleven; you'd better get on board." Harry said after checking his watch.

"Don't forget to give Neville our love, James," Ginny said to her son.

"I can't give a professor _love_ Mom!" James said when he came back to the group when he caught Teddy and Victoire snogging! "I only know him _outside_ of school." James rolled his eyes as his mother should know that was obvious.

Ginny kissed Albus goodbye.

"See you at Christmas."

"Bye Al," Harry said as he hugged his son. "And don't forget Hagrid's invited you down for tea next Friday. Don't mess with Peeves. Don't duel anyone until you've learned how. And don't let James wind you up."

"What if I'm in Slytherin?"

Harry crouched down so that Albus's face was slightly above his. Alone of Harry's three children, Albus was the only one who had inherited Lily's eyes and looked so much like him at that age.

"Albus Severus," Harry quietly said so that Albus and Ginny heard. Ginny pretended to be waving to Rose. "You were named after two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew."

"But just _say_ –"

"– then the Slytherin House will have gained an excellent student, won't it? It doesn't matter what House your in. But if it matters that much to you, you'll be able to choose Gryffindor over Slytherin. The Sorting Hat takes your choices into account."

"Really?"

"It did for me," Harry said.

Albus boarded the train feeling a lot better now that he had told his father a few things that were bothering him. He and Rose went to find a compartment together. They found one with two other people in it.

"Come on every where else is full." Albus said to Rose.

"Hi, mind if we join you? Every where else is full." Rose asked

"We don't mind," the oldest girl said. She looked about the same age or couple years older then James. "I'm Violet by the way. Violet Vindidatily. And this is my sister Marigold Vindidaltily."

"I'm Albus Potter and this is my cousin Rose Weasley."

"You're not from around here are you?" Rose asked.

"How did you know that?" Marigold asked curiously

"Your accent."

"Your right we're not. We're from America. What's Hogwarts and the Quidditch teams like?" Violet said.

They arrived at Hogwarts and both Albus and Rose recognized the beaming and booming voice.

"Firs' years this way! Firs' years this way!"

"Hagrid!"

"Alrigh' Al, Rosie? Who's yer friends here?" Hagrid asked.

"Oh, sorry, Hagrid. This Violet and Marigold. Guys this Hagrid friend of the families and Care of Magical Creatures teacher."

"You're teacher?" Marigold asked.

"Sure am. But I won't get you lot until yer third year. 'Cept maybe Violet here. I might get you this year." Hagrid said proudly.

Violet couldn't stop staring at Hagrid with wide eyes and her mouth a bit gaped. There have only been a few other people she met in her life who were practically towering over others. Her father at nearly seven feet tall and a few of her Uncles who were seven footers or more.

"Sorry, I don't mean to stare. It's just that**…** other then a few family members, we don't really see many people towering over heads." Violet tried to apologize for her behavior.

"Ah, don't worry about it. I'm a proud half giant so I get looked at no matter what." Hagrid beamed with a sense of pride. Ever since Harry, Ron, and Hermione told him it wasn't that bad to be a "half breed" and they accepted him as a friend no matter what. Hagrid practically lifted his head high and proud and told anyone who like to know about his heritage.

"Alrigh' now. Follow me! Oh, you can come if yeh want but second years and up take the carriages to the castle Violet."

"Oh no, I promise Marigold I accompany her. Plus Mom will kill me if we split up before the feast."

Professor Longbottom came and brought out the four legged stool and the Sorting Hat. The hat looked very old and frail, and really patched. The Sorting Hat twitched and the rip open wide and the hat began to sing.

_Oh you might not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat then me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat,_

_And I can top them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head,_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you _

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart, _

_Their daring, nerve and chivalry _

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,_

_And unafraid of toil,_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin,_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap! _

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

The Sorting Hat finished its song and bowed to the four tables and became still as the applause broke out.

"When I call your name step forward, sit on the stool, and wait to be sorted." Professor Longbottom told the group of first years.

"Michael Wolf!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Paul Knight!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Kevin Summer!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Thomas Nott!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Albus was getting more and more nervous by the minute. What if he wasn't in Gryffindor? Would Rose still talk to him? Will his brother James?

"Rose Weasley!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

Everyone in the Weasley and Potter clan were speechless. Never has there been a Weasley in another House, besides Gryffindor. But Rose seemed excited to not be in Gryffindor and eventually her family clapped for her as she made her way to the Ravenclaw table.

"Marigold Vindidatily!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Violet Vindidatily!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Violet got off the stool and went to go to the Slytherin table with a half smile on her face. She caught sight of Albus and gave him a small bow. This and Rose being in Ravenclaw got Albus thinking. Maybe it won't be so bad being in another House. His Dad did say he be proud no matter what.

"Albus Potter!"

Albus stepped forward trying all his might not to look at the Gryffindor table and meet his brother's eyes. The last thing he saw was the entire hall staring at him before the hat fell over his eyes.

"Hhhmm," said a small voice in his ear. Albus nearly jumped out of his seat when he heard it. "Difficult. Very Difficult. Plenty of courage I see. Determination but sense. Pretty good mind too. And a thirst to prove yourself –now that's interesting. But where to put you?"

Albus thought back to the conversation his father had with him.

'_Albus Severus. You were named after two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and was probably the bravest man I knew. Then Slytherin would have gained an excellent student – if it is that important then you will be able to choose Gryffindor over Slytherin. If it is that important to you._'

Is being in the same House as his father and brother that important to him? Or is being his own man and making his own decisions more important?

"Perhaps Slytherin will be a good House for all that determination and willing to prove yourself. You could be great you know. It's all here in your head and Slytherin will help on the way."

"Isn't Slytherin evil. I heard only Dark and evil wizards only come out of there?" Albus asked in his head.

"No that is, unfortunately, a very bad reputation the House got because of a wizard who _decided_ to turn evil and _convince_ others to follow him. Perhaps you're the one who could give it, it's good name back. I wanted to place your father there, but he wanted to be in Gryffindor."

"Really? I could do great?"

"I have never been wrong since I was made and began sorting many centuries ago."

"Alright then. I'll go into the house you want me to be in."

"SLYTHERIN!" The Sorting Hat shouted. Albus expected to be whispering and glares from all the other tables. But instead he was met with stunned silence. Then there was clapping. Albus turned around to his table and saw Violet standing up clapping and smiling. Then a blond boy Albus knew that this was who his Uncle Ron was talking about stood as well and clapped. As Albus made his way over to the Slytherin table the entire table was standing clapping and whistling and patting him on the back. Yes, this is where he belonged. He doesn't regret his decision in joining Slytherin.

**(Lily Potter)**

September first had seemed too snuck up on the Potter family this year. Everyone was in a frantic to get in the car and get to the King's Cross station on time. Lily in particular, for this year she will be starting at Hogwarts with her cousin Hugo. She was really excited and couldn't get there fast enough. Though she was very nervous about which house she might be in. James was teasing her about being in Hufflepuff. James Potter, her oldest brother, was in Gryffindor like her grandparents, Potter and grandparents, Weasley. And like their parents and aunt and uncles. However, Rose Weasley broke that tradition of the Weasley's being in Gryffindor. She was in Ravenclaw. Truth be told, Lily wasn't really surprised when she heard the news. Rose was exceptionally bright, just like her mother, Aunt Hermione. Lily really did wonder how her Aunt Hermione didn't wind up in Ravenclaw with the brains and talents she has. Her older brother Albus broke the tradition of the Potter clan. He was the first Potter to be sorted into Slytherin. And from what he has been writing to her, it definitely didn't seem that bad. Except for maybe a couple of teachers and few students, who still seem bitter, and holding a grudge about the out come of the war, or the fact that their fathers are now in Azkaban. But Albus doesn't regret his decision in being sorted into Slytherin. In fact Albus has made some pretty good friends in other houses: Their trying to come with a name though.

The family arrived at the King's Cross station with the three children pushing their trolleys forward with the parents' right behind them.

"James! Slow down! You're going to run over somebody!" Ginny warned her oldest son James.

"Yes, Mom!" James said with a smile.

"Hey Lily, do you know how to get onto the platform?" Albus asked his younger sister when the reached the barrier.

"Yeah Al, only been there like every time you and James go and come back from school." Lily retorted rolling her eyes at her brother.

James with a cocky smile and mischief in his eyes took off between the platforms nine and ten and arrived at platform nine and three-quarters.

"Okay just thought I asked." Albus said before he took off too.

"You'll won't you?" Lily asked her mother.

"Of course we will. It's going to be kinda weird not having you guys around until Christmas." Ginny said softly.

Lily gave her mother a hug, took the trolley, a deep breath to try and calm her nerves and took off running. She closed her eyes for a brief second, and then opened them when she reached the platform. Breathing a sigh a relief and be able to rub that in James' face when she meets her brothers on the train.

Harry was Lily with her trunk into the carriage and then turned to his three kids.

"Alright guys. Be good." Harry said then turning his attention to James. "And James. I better not get one owl from McGonagall about you blowing up the potions lab or deciding to blow up a toilet –"

"Blown up a toilet!"

"We never blown up a toilet!" Fred Weasley the second popped up next to James the second he saw them arrived.

"Great idea Dad!"

"I _mean it_! And look after Lily for us." Harry said giving them a piercing look.

"Don't worry Dad. Lily's got another brother, who can help her out." Albus said with pride. James just groaned internally, while Fred just rolled his eyes.

"I'll be alright Dad. Don't worry, well except for maybe these two." Lily said half joking half serious.

"Alright sweetie," Harry said and gave his little girl a hug. Harry turned to Albus. "Al, watch out for her." Harry then turned backed to his oldest son, serious express on his face. "I _mean it_ James! I better _not_ have to go into McGonagall's office because of a prank you two decided to achieve." Harry warned.

James and Fred got the warning loud and clear. However they were planning on sending an owl to their Dad/Uncles to see what low level pranks they could do so at to not be in McGonagall's office this year.

"Oh, James! Fred! Have fun with your O.W.L.s this year. The Minstery decided to have a guess at Hogwarts for one of the teachers there. For both O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s." Harry told the two.

"Who is it Dad?" Albus asked curious.

"I can't tell you –yet." The warning whistle sounded. "Hurry up!"

Lily, Albus and James boarded the train and with one last wave to her parents, Lily turned around to her brothers.

"Well, Fred and I are off. See guys at the feast or if you want to join us later." James told his siblings with a glint of mischief and a wicked smile on his face.

"Alright. Want to go find a compartment? I'm meeting Rosie and I think Hugo's going to be there too." Albus said to Lily.

"Sure. At least I know three people then." Lily shrugged.

Lily and Albus strolled along the train looking into the different compartments until they found Rose and younger brother Hugo in the last compartment.

"Hey, guys." Lily said when she and Albus opened the compartment door and walked in.

"Hey Lily, Albus." Rose greeted.

"What House do you think we'll be in?" Hugo asked Lily.

"I don't know. But does it matter? James is in Gryffindor, and is a Seeker. Albus is in Slytherin and also a Seeker. Rose is in Ravenclaw; hopefully she gets to be Keeper. I mean its not that bad is it?" Lily said.

"No it isn't." Albus assured her. "Things are different now. 'It matters not what someone is born, but what they grow to be.' Yes, I'm quoting my name sake."

Everyone laughed at the last bit said. _It is true_, Lily thought, _it does not matter what your Blood Status is. SO why should what House your sorted into matter_. Lily was starting to feel a whole lot better and she noticed Hugo started to relax as well.

They arrived at Hogwarts and all of them heard a booming, friendly, and very excited cheerful voice.

"Firs' years this way! Firs' years this way!"

"Hagrid!" All four of them greeted the gentle giant beaming.

"Alrigh' there, Rose? Alrigh' there Albus? Ah, these must be the younger siblings you guys told me about. Hugo Weasley and Lily Potter? Well, what do you know? You both look like yer parents when they firs' started here. Man that was really good timeand – well I'll tell yeh all about when yeh come to me hut fer tea. I want to ter hear all about yer first week at school!" Hagrid beamed and gently patted Lily and Hugo on the backs, nearly knocking them over. "Alrigh' follow me!"

They followed Hagrid down a down beaten path to the Black Lake. Many people almost tripped on the way. Not because they couldn't see, Hargrid's huge lamp gave enough light. Many of them just couldn't stop staring and goggling at the giant. A gentle giant they soon learned when they saw him interact with the other students.

'_This is going to be very cool and very interesting_._ A gentle giant_! _Who would've guessed_! _Is he a teacher_?' Many of the first year students were wondering. Many of them did have older sibling or cousins or their parents did go to Hogwarts. But they didn't mention a giant would be teaching them! Cool! What did you think we would have with him?

"Four to a boat please! Everyone in and only four to boat? Alrigh' everyone here? Forward!" Hagrid called and at once all the boats started to glide across the lake, rowing themselves.

They reached the castle and Professor Longbottom showed them into the Great Hall. Lily and Hugo couldn't help it, they heard stories about how it looked but nothing did it justice. It was one of those sights where you have to be there see the "magic" of the place. The hat twitched and began to sing.

_Thousands and thousands of years ago_

_When I was just merely a cloth_

_The Four of the Greatest Founder _

_Stitched me right up_

_For common goal they so truly sought_

_Together they founded Hogwarts_

_To teach all magical children around_

_The Founders needed away to see_

_Which children they bring in to teach._

_They didn't know how to Sort the talented students_

_So Godric Gryffindor took me off his head_

_And each of the Founders put in me_

_Which they thought the students should have_

_Helga Hufflepuff had a very hind heart_

_Hard working, just and loyal she took in_

_No matter what you kin_

_Believing this a great start_

_Rowena Ravenclaw was partial_

_To those with a ready minds_

_Always eager and excited to learn_

_To display their great finds_

_Godric Gryffindor whose hear of gold,_

_Said he will take the brave and bold_

_Chivalry is a must_

_Or the Wizarding World would turn to dust_

_Salazar Slytherin had a different set in mind_

_Ambition, determination and a bit of cunning_

_You would surly find_

_True talent that is quite stunning_

_So this is the end of my song_

_All you need to do is put me on_

_And I will see. Where you ought to be._

_For I never yet been wrong!_

The Sorting Hat stopped singing bowed to the four tables and went quite still. It took awhile for the applause to die down. Professor Longbottom stepped forward with a large roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, step forward. Put the Hat on and wait to be Sorted."

"Alissia Storm!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Shelve Taylor!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Russell David!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Nathan Write!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Sarah Autumn!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Lily was really getting nervous now. The line was getting shorter and she really didn't know what House she'll be in. Her oldest brother, James, had kept the tradition of the Potters being in Gryffindor. But her other older brother, Albus, broke tradition and was in Slytherin. So does it really matter if she is in her parents House? The only time her parents were disappointed in Albus was when he "cheated" during the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin match. Albus just shrugged his shoulders a said the "they" never played fair why start now.

"Hugo Weasley!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

Lily clapped and cheered with the rest of her family, happy and excited for her friend and cousin.

"Lily Potter!"

Lily stepped forward from the crowd, half ran, half powered walked and eagerly put the hat on.

"Ah, another Potter, eh?" Said a voice in Lily's ear. Lily squeaked slightly not expecting that. "Ah, yes. You have your father's ambition and leadership, your mother's courage and love for animals, your grandmother's kindness and generosity. And what's this? Do I detect a bit of deviousness here? Well considering who your brothers, are I'm not surprise: Now where to put you?"

"I don't know. Where you do think I should be? I would like to make friends while I'm here."

"Really? Well that's interesting. I know just where to put you. Better be HUFFLEPUFF!" The Sorting Hat shouted.

The entire Hufflepuff table stood and clapped for Lily, while her entire family stood and clapped and whistled and cheered as well. Lily sat down very happy and excited. Her brothers wrote her letters of all the different adventures they had and she did enjoy watching them. The only thing they need to watch out was next year when she joins the Quidditch team was when Hufflepuff won the Quidditch Cup back for over forty years.

The Headmistress, Professor McGonagall, stood up to make the start of the term announcements.

"Just a few start of the term announcements. To our first years welcome to Hogwarts, to our returning students welcome back. I hope each of had a wonderful holiday and are eager to learn more this year.

First, the Forest on the ground level is _Forbidden_ to all students! All the older students _should_ keep that in mind and remind the younger students not to."

Professor McGonagall's gaze went to the Gryffindor Marauder group with the looks of a deer caught in headlights, got their hand caught in the cookie jar, whistling and avoiding everyone's eyes or trying to (and completely failing miserably at) looking completely innocent.

"Second, Quidditch try outs will be held on the second of the term: For all those wishing to try out for you House team. You may contact Madam Robin.

And the third and final announcement is for those students who are taking their O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s examinations this year. This year Hogwarts will be hosting a special guest from the Ministry of Magic for the Defense Against the Dark Arts exam. I am not allowed to say who it is. This individual wanted to be a surprise."

Everyone saw the pride and the very rarely given smile McGonagall had when she said this: Making everyone come to one conclusion. The individual was a favorite former student of hers. "Now tuck in and off to bed."

"First years this way! First years follow us!" The perfects set off to show the first years from the Houses where to go.

And our story begins**…**


	3. The Breakout

**Lil Devyl:** Okay the coast is clear!

**Krystal:** Where do we look now? The study?

**Lil Devyl: **Great idea!

They move to the study and started searching for the copy rights to the Harry Potter series: Both of them trying to figure out why J.K. Rowling would have an exact replica of the Sorting Hat in her office?

**Krystal:** Hey Devils! Lil Devyl, you got to see this!

**Lil Devyl:** What? What did you find? _The Beetle in the Bard_? Wait! You mean from**…**

**Krystal:** It's the original! The one that Hermione got from Professor Dumbledore in the _Deathly Hallows_. But why would she have this?

**Lil Devyl:** I don't know. (Her eyes travel to a stack of newspapers. Normally it wouldn't but what caught Lil Devyl's attention was the newspapers were moving. _Moving_?) Krystal take a look at this!

Krystal came over, stood beside her and saw what she was holding. A newspaper with a man that had a sunken face, with shoulder length black hair, and black eyes. The title of the newspaper article read:

**BLACK STILL AT LARGE**

Both pairs of eyes linger up to the top of the front page of the newspaper. _The Daily Prophet July 31__st__, 1993_.

**Krystal:** No way! That's**…** that's got**…** got to be – a movie prop. That's it, a movie prop from the _Prisoner of Azkaban_ when it came out in '04.

**Lil Devyl: ** Some how Krystal. I don't think so.

She looked back at the paper, the _wizarding_ newspaper. That was not a movie prop. That was not Gary Oldman, who played Sirius Black. That _was_ Sirius Black; this _is_ a **real** wizarding newspaper. Could it be? Could J.K. Rowling be a**…** Muggle-borne or a Squibb?

**Chapter Three: The Breakout**

**(Wizarding World)**

"Up next is Lee Jordan with the Witching Hour**…**"

Lee Jordan suddenly came on the wireless sounding frantic, scared and panicked.

"I interrupt this program to bring you an urgent special report. There has been a breakout from Azkaban. Serpentina has escaped! She is armed and extremely dangerous. Anyone who sees her is to contact the Ministry at once! Also the Minister of Magic and the Head Auror wants everyone to know if any family members, neighbors or friends are acting strange or out of the ordinary to contact the Ministry immediately! They may have been Imprius Cursed or is fighting some curse put on them. I have also been informed**…**"

"Tonight on Wizardings Most Wanted**…**"

***Reenactment… Reenactment… Reenactment… Reenactment…***

**Announcer: **It is said to believe that Serpentina was one of the vilest Death Eaters out there. She is an expert in Dark Arts and is said to believe that it was her who taught the former Dark Wizard, Lord Voldemort everything he knew.

Serpentina met Voldemort when he was very young, traveling the world. No one knows for sure what Voldemort was looking for but at that age the Darkness as already began corrupting him: Turning him into one of the most feared Dark Wizards of all time. It is said that this is where he met Serpentina and through her, Voldemort had became Lord Voldemort. And under her guidance and help began to recruit followers; Death Eaters.

She had become the first Death Eater in Voldemort's reign of terror. She was the mysterious Death Eater that no one knew who she was. Serpentina eluded capture and went to find her Master, only to have all the evidence pointing to the fact that he was dead. Voldemort soon found her when he resurrected and was put behind bars for life. She was sentence to have the Kiss; however, there were too many problems with the Dementors at the time.

_**The Daily Prophet**_

**Serpentina Still At Large**

Serpentina the most infamous prisoner ever to be held in Azkaban is till eluding capture, the Ministry of Magic confirmed today.

"We are doing what we can to recapture Serpentina," the Minister of Magic Kingsley Shackelbolt, told the _Prophet_ this morning, "We beg the public to try and remain calm. We have been through worst."

Shackelbolt has been criticized ruthlessly by some member of the International Federation of Warlocks for informing the Muggle Prime Minister of the crisis.

"I had to, with this kind of scenario, don't you see," Shackelbolt said irritably, "Serpnetina is mad. She is dangerous to anyone who crosses her path, Muggle or Magical. I have the Prime Minister's assurance that he will not breathe a word of Serpentina's true identity to anyone. And let's face it who would believe him if he did?"

While Muggles of been informed Serpentina is an escaped convict from an insane ward (a hospital or prison for mad prisoners 'til they die). And is caring a gun (a metal wand Muggles use to defend or kill one another), the Magical Community is still terrified that she will start where Voldemort left off and the terrifying massacre like they seen thirteen years ago when she kill thirteen muggles with one curse and took on thirteen Aurors before she was captured and brought in.

**(Muggle World)**

Angie Dursley is your average seven year old with an older brother. She loves playing soccer after school, has friends and loves to hear stories during family get togethers. Her room is just like any other seven year old girl's room. Poster's lined the wall, stuff animals on her bed, C.D. player with all her favorite bands, cards she collects, chocolate that is shaped like a frog, collector cards litter her desk, a box of jelly beans and school books and school bag on the floor. There are only a few things that if you looked close enough to see that Angie is not your average seven year old. The collector cards move instead of stand still. These cards are of famous witches and wizards and the jelly bean box reads as Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. The reason why is because her Uncle Harry and Aunt Gin-Gin are a witch and wizard and her cousins as well.

Although her older brother Brian keeps insisting that there is no such thing as magic: even though they went to see their cousins' Quid-Witch final game. Brian _tried_ to convince himself it was nothing but a dream that he had from seeing the movie _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_. And then when they went over to Aunt Gin-Gin's mother's house to see his Uncle's side of the family. Brian still wouldn't believe magic was real. For him if it is not in a book in the non-fiction section then it does not exist to him. Angie kept hoping that if she could do magic and go to her cousins' school Hoggie Ports. Then she could drag her brother to Dianne Ally and show him first hand that magic does indeed exist.

Today was like any other day. Second to last week of school and her mother is going to be taking her and her brother out school shopping. Angie got up dressed and headed down to breakfast to see what they going to do today and what they were going to buy for school. Her Dad and Mom were watching the news. Angie sat down between her mother and her brother and helped herself to some scramble eggs and toast. She looked up when she saw the reporter on the television reporting about an escaped convict:

"The public is warned that an escaped from a psychiatric ward as happened. Please be on the look out for a convict who goes by the name of Serpentina. The public is warned that Serpentina is armed and very dangerous. A special hat line has been set up, and any sightings of Serpentina should be reported immediately. She has killed about thirteen people and is said that she will not hesitate to kill again.

Again the public is warned that the criminal known as Serpentina is armed and extremely dangerous. If you see her do not attempt to bring her in as it is that she will not hesitate to kill anyone. Call the hot line immediately if you see her**…**"

A photo was shown of Serpnetina on the television. Dudley Dursley was suddenly thrown back about twenty five years ago: When his cousin's godfather Sirius Black had shown up on the news just the same. Dudley now knows what has happened in his cousin's life. They are much better now and he liked to keep it that way. He just wished that he was bit better to his cousin though.

Dudley and his wife Amy shared a look together that said it all.

"Call your cousin."


	4. The New Potions Master

**Krystal: **This is bizarre.

**Lil Devyl:** Tell me about it.

**Krystal:** Are you telling me that** . . . **J.K. Rowling could be a – a witch?

**Lil Devyl:** Or a Squib.

**Krystal:** There's just** . . . **how that can **. . . w**hat makes you say that? Squibs don't have contact in the Magical World once they decide to leave. Plus they aren't registered.

**Lil Devyl:** You're forgetting Mrs. Figg. She was a Squib. And the Ministry has changed since then.

**Krystal:** You think she is from the Wizarding World?

**Lil Devyl:** Little hard to prove that she isn't. She said in a interview with the screen writer, Steve Kolves, that they used owls and floo powder to communicate with one another. Who's to say she wasn't joking? Who's to say she really was being serious and let that slipped but everyone thought she was joking because she's the author of the series.

**Chapter Four: The New Potions Master**

**(Hogwarts, Great Hall)**

"But how did she get out?" A Ravenclaw asked a few feet away.

"Maybe she knows how to Apparate?" A first year Ravenclaw said. "You know just appeared out of no where." Clearly he was a muggle-born.

"I seriously doubt that," James Potter, a fifth year Gryffindor, said.

"Disguised herself, probably," a fifth year Hufflepuff said.

"She could have transfigured herself and someone could have owled her out," Danielle Thomas supplied.

"Oh, honestly, am I the only one who reads?" Rose Weasley, a third year Ravenclaw, said. "The Ministry has taken every precaution there is since Voldemort was defeated. No Animagus can transform. Especially, after the infamous break out with Sirius Black, when they found out he was a Dog Animagus. There are highly Anit-Apparation and Anti-DisApparation Wards where you can't Apparate with in a hundred feet on land from the prison. And your wand is confiscated from you the moment you're arrested until your trial, when you are found Guilty or Non Guilty. So, I like to see someone transfigured themselves without a wand and have someone _not_ notice it."

"Rose," her brother Hugo, a first year Ravenclaw, said. "You're forgetting she was the one who taught _Voldemort_ everything and all _he_ knew. We heard all the War stories from family members and others, to see all, (if that), what Voldemort knew. But that's not everything and all _she_ knew."

It was all the Great Hall was buzzing about.

"_How did Serpentina escaped Azkaban_?"

Many theories were speculating on how she might have done it. Some more far fetched then others and some may have even been possible, if not probable. Many rumors, however, speculated around the Potters. Thinking if Serpentina has indeed, returned, then she might be out for revenge on the person who defeated her prized pupil Voldemort: By going after the children of the one who defeated Voldemort: the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter.

Lily Potter, a first year Hufflepuff (sister to James and Albus Potter) was trying to get her mind back on school. She and her friend Jo Rosewood had quickly found out there was more to Hogwarts and magic then what their brothers' had told them in their letters. There were a hundred and forty two stair cases: wide, sweeping ones; narrow, rickety ones; some that led somewhere different on a Friday; some with a vanishing step halfway up that you had to remember to jump. Then there were the doors that thankfully their brothers' did tell them a little bit about.

Some doors wouldn't open unless you asked politely or tickled them in exactly the right way or place. Then there were doors that really weren't doors at all, but solid walls just pretending to be doors.

The ghosts themselves weren't that much help when you're trying to get through a locked door: All though the Fat Friar was more then happy to point new students, a bit more cheerful and ecstatic, for the first year Hufflepuffs. Peeves on the other hand, regardless of what her brother, James and her cousin Fred said, about him: Was close to being as bad if not worst then the Caretaker, Mr. Ianitor. His cat, Midnight, with lamp like eyes, break a rule in front of her and she is off to her master, Mr. Ianitor. Who knew all of Hogwarts secret passeageways better then anyone (except for the Potter brothers, Gryffindor Marauders, The Weasley Twins and Fred and George Weasley the owners of WWW) will turn up panty out of breath almost out of no where like the ghosts themselves. Several students deemed it their dearest ambition to give her a good kick.

The classes were another thing Lily and Jo found out were different. Jo was a half blood and grew up muggle raised but knew about the Wizzarding World through her Mom and older brothers. But found out there was more to spell casting then saying a spell and waving your wand. At least three times a week they walked down to Green House One and learned about the different plants and fungi and what they do and what they are used for. Several of them are used for Potions and healing for the Hospital Wing. Lily soon found out that Neville, (oh sorry) _Professor_ Longbottom, even though is kind hearted is extremely stricted. Then again he did went to school with her parents and aunts and uncles, so he knows alot of what to look for, when it came to pranks, jokes, rule breaking, and fights between the Houses.

Easily the most boringest class of all was History of Magic, which was the only class taught by a ghost. Professor Binns was very old, never knew he died, when he got up to teach one day in the staff room. No one knows when exactly he died. Lily's Gandma and Grandpa Weasley had him as a ghost teaching when they went to school. Every now and then did someone come to, in order to copy down a date or name, then go back to taking a nap or finishing homework they "forgot" to finish.

Professor Brinna, the Transfiguration teacher and Head of House of Hufflepuff. She was a stern but cheerful witch, who gave the class a talking-to the moment they sat down in their first class.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. "Anyone and I do mean _anyone_, messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

Then she changed her desk into a sheep and back again. The entire class was very impressed and eager to get started, but soon realized they weren't going to turn furniture into animals until OWLs or NEWTs. After taking alot of complicated notes they started on turning a match into a needle. By the end of class Hugo Weasley was the only one successful at it and Jo Rosewood was the one to make hers pointy and change the color, it was still wood though.

Charms, Lily found out, was starting to become her favorite class. Professor Darius, Head of House of Ravenclaw, wasn't a very tall Professor. Only about four feet ten inches but took pride in his work and his students' work. They started on the incatation of the Levitation Charm, "_Wingardium Leviosa_!" However it will be a while before they actually do it. But getting the saying and the correct wrist movements wasn't that easy as her parents and siblings showed her, as Lily quickly found out.

Lily was then snaped back to today by her friend Jo.

"What do we have today?" Jo asked. "You okay Lils?"

"Huh? OH yeah, I'm okay, just thinking all we did so far. I can't believe it's been a week. Sorry, I was trying to get my mind off of the whole '_Break Out_' thing," Lily answered trufully.

"It's alright. Still worried about what your cousin, Angie wrote you?"

"Yeah, I am."

Angie Dursley, a muggle cousin of the Potters, quickly wrote to her cousins asking them if they knew anything about the excaped convict she saw on the news. It arrived in the Great Hall by muggle post about a couple of days ago.

"Hey don't worry about it. They're safe, your Dad wrote you saying they are. Their Muggles and they don't live in the same, they did when Voldemort was around. So I highly doubt that Serpentina will go after them. I'm sure Angie and her brother will be fine. Unless your Aunt leaves them in the same room with a few WWW products your Uncles decided to supply her."

"I guess your right. We got**. . .** hold on let me check**. . . **Double Potions with the Ravenclaws. Great." Lily said.

"Still down about you not doing so well in Transfiguration?" Jo asked sensing why Lily was starting to feel down.

"It's not just that. It's **. . . **Rose is following in her Mother's foot steps, to be as good, if not better then her mother, Hermione Weasley. Rose is determind to be top student and it's kinda hard being the youngest Potter while being out _shined_ by your brillent cousin."

"I know what you mean. I'm the youngest, but everythering my brothers did are still told as family favorite stories. I'm the only girl, but my parents _still_ expect me to be just as good. And it doesn't help that one of my brothers, just happen to be, a member of the Gryffindor Marauders." Jo said solmenly.

"You're good at Herbology, Jo. Even Professor Longbottom says so." Lily siad trying to cheer Jo up. "Look we better get going. Potions is first."

**(Potions)**

Potion lessons took place down in one of the dungeons. It was colder here than up in the main part of the castle. And would have been quite creepy enough, without all the pickled animals, plants and other ingredents they're not sure they want to know what they were.

The Professor took roll call stoping a bit on Lily Potter's and Hugo Weasley's names. He stood at the front of the class, dark gray robes, long blond hair just a bit before shoulder length, cold gray eye almost like tunels, and empty of any emotions and a smooth pointed face. He reminds Lily of the handsome villian, in the muggle movies, when you first meet them. The Professor stood in front of the class looking at them all: seeing which ones truly want to be here and learn, those who are only here because they have to be, and those who thought they are better then anyone or will be getting special treatment because of who their families are, their family's name. Or because thet think the Professor will favorite his own house. _Oh_, how wrong they are, will truly, find out that you _need_ to know these things and not _just _get by because of who your parents are.

"My name is Professor Draco Malfoy. I am the Potions Master at the Ministry of Magic as well as Hogwarts. You will address me as 'Professor' or 'Sir'.

You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of Potion-making," he began. He spoke in barley more than a whisper, but they caught every word – like Professor Brinna, Malfoy had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe that _this_ is magic. I don't expect you, will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its simmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through the human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses **. . . **I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper on death."

Silence followed this little speech. Many people were sitting up straighter, leaning forward wanting to know more, and even the ones who think their family's name will get them through this were even paying attention. Lily noticed Hugo pratically soaking up and drinking every single word like his life depended on. Wanting to prove he could be the one the teacher would notice.

"Potter!" Malfoy said suddenly. Lily jumped a bit not specpting to be called on out of the blue during the first class. "Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"In – in the goat of the stomach – er – I mean in the stomach of a goat?" Lily answered sounding more like a question. "It will save you from most poisons."

"Wealey!" Malfoy said looking at Hugo and be reminded of the Bloo – the red head and the Know-It-All, Granger. "What would I get if I added powered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Hugo bit his lip thinking of what the answer was. Rose had warned him that Malfoy would be quizing the class and he excepted everyone to know the answer of what they read in the book.

"You – you get – the Draught of the Living Death?" Hugo said timidly. Lily looked at Hugo a bit worried. Normally Hugo would have no problem telling you the answer and then go right into a full ten minute lecture of unneccasary information that you don't have to give or don't really care to hear about.

Hugo not doing that and looking a bit scared?

Nope. No pigs flying.

"Miss Rosewood! Tell me what is the difference between monshood and wolfsbane?"

Jo smiled at getting this question, gardening and Herbology, was her thing. She always read up upon different plants and what they do and whatthey are used for. So she defentaly was prepared for a question like that.

"There the same thing also known as aconite." Jo said with triumphant smirk.

After a few more questions about potions ingredents and difficult note taking. Malfoy had them partner up and make their very firt Potion. A Potion to cure Boils. Half way to three-queaters through the class there was a loud hissing sound filled the room. Alice Longbottom and Shanan Finnigan had melted their cauldron to one twisted blob. Alice who gotten most of the potion spilled on her when it happened wound up get covered in red boils and Shanan's arms were not far away.

"I suppose you added the percupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?" Malfoy said coldly. He didn't raised his voice but the coldness in his voice was enough. "Get up to the hospital wing _now_!"

Malfoy flicked his wand and the potion was gone instantly. If Lily was not mistaken she could have sworn she saw Malfoy smirked at bit and murmur "somethings never changed."

But that's impossible!

**(Hagrid's)**

It was the first Friday of the week of school which means everyone get's to go down to meet Hagrid for tea. Lily brought Jo with her, Rose and Hugo, James brought his three friends and Albus brought his best friend Scorpius Malfoy. That's it! That's why Professor Malfoy looks so familiar! He's Scorpius' father! Now Lily really feels stupid for not seeing that earilier.

James knocked on the door and there was a bit of barking there.

"Back Sabor! Back! Just a minute! I said _back Sabor_!" Hagrid opened the door and let the kids in. Hagrid's hut was a one room Hut with a massive bed and very large round table that reminded Jo of the table in the movie _King Author and the Knights of the Round Table_. Pots and pans hang over head and a nice cozy roaring fire where Hagrid had it coat near. Lily smiled it reminded her a bit of the homey feeling of the Burrow. Hagrid let Sabor go and he bounded toward Lily and Jo. Sabor was just like Hagrid looks feriece but his a gentle giant. Sabor is a massive board houng almost the size of horse!

"Well hello there! Always pleased to meet new people and new friends! Any friend of the Potters and Weasleys is a friend of mine! Name's Rebus Hagrid! Keeper of Keys and Grouds of Hogwarts and Professor of Care of Magical Creatures. 'Course I won't get a couple of yeh til third year. Rock cakes?" Hagrid introduce himself to Jo and the three Gryffindor Marauders. Well, they knew who he was but they thought with everyone here it is hard to keep track especially since everyone visits at different times.

They told them about their first week back each group taking turns. When Lily and Jo got to their Potions lesson and what happened to Alice and Shanan, Hagrid let out soft laugh.

"Some things never change! I remember Neville Longbottom when he came ter Hogwarts. Man, he was never good at Potions either. Looks like his daughter got his talent. And Seamus wasn't any better. Those two before their fi'th year wit' Dumbl'dor's Army. Man, you never knew it was the same person." Hagrid laugh. Everyone looked at each other. Professor Neville Longbottom clumsy? That was like saying Rose breaking a school rule or Malfoy handing out sweets. It just didn't happen.

"Oh, yeah. I remember Malfoy," Hagrid said salmonly. "'Course back then. Well, he changed fer the better tha's fer sure. A whole lot better in my opin'on."

He went on to tell them about what their parents were like and how the school told them that they were known as the Golden Trio after their first year.

"It's funny really. Their very firs' year they didn't start out as friends. But yeh couldn't tell. But believe me after their firs' a'venture together. They were insperat'ble. And how they got past all the traps to get to the Stone is beyond me. 'Course that's them fer yeh. Always doing somethin' incredible." Hagrid beamed.

"O' course nothin' compared when they had you lot. Proudest day of ther' lives. I never thought Harry would stop smilin'. One the best Defence Against the Dark Arts student Hogwarts ever had. And that's comin' from Hermione of all people! She was the top student in any class. And fer her to stay someone beat her! Ron on the other hand his was flying and Quidditch. Never saw someone who could play keeper that well. 'Cept fer maybe Wood. But Ron had potiental. Harry of course saw it and helped him out with Auror trainin'. Harry had the insticin's and talent. Ron had the knowlege and potiental to become one. Put those two together and Hermione in the mix and you got unbeatable team." Everyone smiled at that. They loved hearing what their parents were like when they went to school.

"And Ginny was somethin'. Always knew she and Harry would make a good couple. She is excellent at Quidditch and one the best students in her year at Defense. Believe she proved that size defin'tly didn't matt'r."

"Hey Hagrid," James spoke up hearing about how good his parents and Aunt and Ucle were at Defense brought back the memory of the mysterious Defense teacher for OWLs and NEWTs the Ministry is brining. "You wouldn't happen to know who it might be that Professor McGonagall was talking about at the start the term feast would you? I mean both of our parents seem really good at Defense Against the Dark Arts when they went here and are Aurors, Magical Law and War herione."

Hagrid just smiled at James and then said. "Man you really are like your Grandfather and Father. Nice _try_ James. Yes, I know who it is. But I ain't telling yeh. It's a secret we teachers are holding."

"Oh come on Hagrid," Lily smiled sweetly and insentantly. "We don't want to know _who_ it is. We just want to know some clues. So we can figure it out on our own. And see which one of us is right. That's all."

Hagird's chest swelled a bit from pride. "Well I don't see how that would hurt. Just some **. . . ** clues right? Well, it's a male, used to be a student here years ago. One of the best students here at Defense Against the Dark Arts Hogwarts as ever seen. 'Course during the Battle of Hogwarts many of the people there only got that good because he secretly taught them in is fifth year." They all looked at each other from that.

"What else could you tell Hagrid? Did this student fight in Battle of Hogwarts? Did he become someone special? Because I would like to meet him. Maybe he could give me some tips of what I might want to do as a career. I mean I only got two years before I have to take OWLs." Rose stated insentantly, hoping Hagrid will give them a bit more information.

"Ah, well, since you put it that way. Yeah he became an Auror. And thumpin' good 'un too. Man, seeing him face off during the Battle. That was somethin'. 'Course when you defeated You-Know-Who then I guess the rest of the stuff is a piece of cake." Hagird then stopped himself and looked flabergasted that he let that slipped. Oh, Professor McGonagall will flay him for revealing information to students again. "I shouldn' have said that. Ferget that I said that."

"Said what?" Jo asked looking puzzled.

"What I just said."

"Which is?"

"That the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher fer OWLs and NEWTs is** . . .** No wait I ain't falling fer that."

"I wasn't trying to make you fall for anything Hagrid. Normally when someone says 'you didn't hear me say that.' The other person says 'say what?' Then the someone says 'exactly.' And they go on like the conversation never happened." Jo explained. "It's a muggle thing."

They thanked Hagrid for the tea and took a few rock cakes out kindness to him. On their way to the Enterance Hall and just before the parted ways to their resepected Dormitories. Lily spoted a little black book sticking out of her brother, James', pocket. Wondering what it could be. Something about it just didn't feel right. It was as though it was a story or a warning she heard from someone a long time ago. She thinks it might have been her father telling them about one of their many adventures at Hogwarts. But she couldn't put her fingure on it and should couldn't for the life of her remember exactly what it was that she was forgetting that she should have remember.

'_Oh well_,' Lily thought. '_It might not be that important at the moment if I can't remember it_. _It'll come back to me eventually_.'

"Honey Bee." Jo said the password and the two of them entered and headed off to bed.


	5. The Secret Diary

**Lil Devyl: **Look around and see if you find a key or something.

**Krystal:** I found it! Come on! I want to see what's in there!

They entered the Restricted Section and instantly felt the hair on the back of their necks stand on end. It was as if the books in here knew there was someone who didn't belong here or gave you the feeling of being watched. The two of them decided to look around.

**Lil Devyl:** Hey Krystal! Come take a look at this!

Krystal came to see what her friend had found.

**Krystal: **Wait! Isn't that Riddle's diary? You know the one where it possesses Ginny Weasley in the second book, _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_. The one that Harry Potter destroyed at the end?

**Lil Devyl:** And later found out it was a Horcrux in the _Half-Blood Prince_! What's it doing here?

**Krystal: ** I don't know. Who's Samuel Ashland?

****

Chapter Four: The Secret Diary

****

(Restricted Section)

James Sirius Potter, fifth year Gryffindor, oldest son of the famous War Hero, Head Auror, the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter. Oh and prankster extraordinaire, co-founder of the Gryffindor Marauders. He had a feeling -no scratch that- he _knew_ who the surprise teacher for DADA for OWLs and NEWTs could be. All the clues the teachers were giving, plus the break out, who better to have then their father.

James knew all the things his Dad did in order to keep not only his brother and sister and his whole family safe: But also the whole Wizariding World and the whole Muggle World. James was worried about their cousin Angie Dursley when she wrote to them. It was weird having it delivered Muggle Post but he was glad to hear from her. She wrote in her letter how she saw the escaped convict on the news and how scared she was. They told her not to worry, that their Dad was on it and if couldn't how the Muggles say "bring her in" then no one can.

Now here he was in the Restricted Section under his father's Invisibility Cloak that he borrowed from his brother Albus (who prefers to go by Al). James had inherited the Marauders Map from his father, Harry Potter. Albus (or Al but he will always be Albus to James) had inherit the Invisibility Cloak, (their Dad said he would like to see Hogwarts still standing). And little Lily, had inherit their Mother's Ginny Potter, broom. The one Ginny Potter had used when she was the starting Chaser for the Hollyhead Harpies team: The only all female professional Quidditch team in the league. James and Albus had agreed if either one of them needed to use the others' item then all they had to do was ask and tell each other what they're going to use it for. James was very thankful and relieved for his younger brother. Even if he was a slimy, sneaky snake, Slytherin, a** . . . **

Well, come to think of it, maybe if he hadn't teased Albus so much about being in Slytherin all summer. Then maybe he wouldn't have been in Slytherin. Ravenclaw? Maybe, Albus was bright, especially when it came to getting back at James and his friends for a _few_ of their pranks. Hufflepuff? Definitely, Albus was definitely loyal to a tea. Earn his trust and friendship and you were cemented for life. Gryffindor? No doubt about it! Albus would stand up for any family member or friend, and stand by them. No to mention Albus, (James had to admit) was more noble then him. Slytherin? Now come to think of it, Albus was pretty ambitious _not_ to be just known as the "son of Harry Potter," "James Potter's younger brother," "Another Potter," "Another _star_ for Gryffindor you mean." No, Albus wanted people to see him, Albus Severus Potter, not Harry Potter's son or James Potter's younger brother. And cunning? Yes, to be able to outwit James and his friends with their pranks or see one coming and be able to dodge, elude or set it off without being the "victim."

James guessed in a way, he and Albus are like the Black family, with Sirius in Gryffindor and with Regulus being in Slytherin. Or closer to home their Uncles Fred and George Weasley (the original Weasley Twins and owners of Weasley Wizarding Wheezles) and their Uncle Percy. Fred and George were the Prankster Princes of Hogwarts and wanted to do something out of the family on their own.

Uncle Percy wanted to excell, be graditifying, doing something to show that just because he's a Weasley, he could do extradornaire things. Being successful and bringing honor from the Wizarding World to the family name. Unfortunately, it led to be a target by the Twin with pranks and Uncle Percy leaving the family for a couple of years. The family forgave him and he deffinitly mellowed out quite a bit. But James hopes that it won't be like that between him and Albus, were Albus refuses to speak or worst yet acknowlege his existence.

Then agian it could be like Uncle Ron and the rest of the family. Where Uncle Ron was the youngest Weasley brother, feeling like he had to do something to "outshine" his siblings and stand above the rest. Not just Bill, Charlie, Percy, the Weasley Twin's younger brother or another Weasley. Where it was thought that since their mom was the only girl it didn't matter because she was the _only_ girl and he had all those brothers outshining him.

'_NO_!' James thought. '_Albus maybe my younger brother but he has such potential and he is part the Silver Trio_. _It's not going to be like that_. _I might not Slytherin because of what I grew up in_, _but Albus is my brother_. _Family sticks together_. _ I'll just have to suck it up and deal with it_.'

Now here was in the Restricted Section looking for something to help him impress the examiners with. James decided to go further back in the Restricted Section looking at the different books and weighing his options. He was about to call it a night when something caught his eye. An emerald green leather bound book with silver markings on it. James picked it up and looked at it. The book was no bigger then a personal journal, it had no title and no author on the cover. James turned the book around to see the published date. The back cover had the of a store James never even heard of from a place called Eve Eele Alley. The year printed on the cover was over a thousands years ago, during the Founders Era. James turned the book over again and looked at the spine. Two snakes twisted around each other ready to strike with emerald green eyes. For a split second James thought he saw the snakes move, their eyes glow and a low hissing sound tht sounded alot like "New Master."

But that was impossible! He knew his Dad was a Parselmouth, he just didn't think he was one as well. Then again all those times he heard his Dad muttering curses in offece, both at home and at work, under his breath. Well, that would explain alot and another thing to chalk up for Albus being in Slytherin.

James opened the book to the first page where the title, author and publisher should be. There was nothing, flipping through the book thinking it may have faded over the years, but all he was met with was blank pages. He turned back to the front page and saw on the back of the cover in green ink the words:

_This is the property Samuel S. Ashland_.

Curisousty exploded in Jmes, a million questions were going off in his head; like a Muggle Firewoks Show. Why's the book blank? Why is a blank book in the Restricted Section? Who's Samuel S. Ashland? What's Eve Eele Alley? James discovered a mystery before his brother, Albus, and is definitely going to solve it with the Gryffindor Marauders.

'_Ha_!_ Take that bro_!_ The Silver Trio doesn't always solve _all_ the mysterious at Hogwarts_.' James thought greedingly and excitently. '_The Gryffindor Marauders get this one_.'

James quickly pokceted the book and headed to the Gryffindor Tower. He had a couple of cordors to go when he came across Porfessor Longbottoms office with the door slightly opened. Carefully and causely, James crept across the hall and was about to make his way undeteched and detention free when** . . . **

"Are you absolutely sure?' Came a family voice from the office. That was Headmistress McGonagall. What's she doing here?

"Yes, I am Minvera." That was his Dad. Why is his Dad here?

Unable to help himself, James crept back to the office and little out of the way so no to be deteched.

"But how can you be sure _she's_ coming to Hogwarts? I thought you said you destroyed all of Voldemorts' Horcruxes!"

"We did destroy all of them! She's not coming here to try and reserect Voldemort. Even if she does it's impossible now!"

"Then what is she after Harry?" McGonagall asked a bit of fear in her voice. She remebered what it was like during the war when _he_ came back.

"Minerva do you remember the legends of Salazar Slytherin?" Professor Malfoy asked, trying to keep his voice even.

"Yes. I remember quite a few of them. Especially when the Chambers was opened the first time; I attended here and then when you lot came here during your second year** . . .**" McGonagall trailed off, worried where this might be going.

"Do you remember what Salazar had his Wand maker made him? What had been lost for so many generations of Slytherins'?" Professor Malfoy asked calmly.

"Why yes, of course! It was said that during the Founders time Salazar wished to be more _selective_ of the students who came into Hogwarts. Well we all know about the Chamber of Secrets he built. What the legend says that before he left the school he had his Wand-maker make a specific Wand. One that only the heir of Slytherin or the line of Serpents can have to control and to be used. That the Wand will only choose to serve the person who has all that in the blood line. No matter how small it is." McGonagall answered. Then it dawned on her.

Surely not! Not that Wand! That Wand could not have been in Hogwarts, could it be?

"Surely not! No! That Wand cannot have been here this whole time. Voldemort would surely have sought it out and found it if it was here! He found Rowena Ravenclaw's long lost diadem! He would have found** . . .**" McGonagall looked shaken at the mere thought of _that_ Wand being at Hogwarts.

"It's not at Hogwarts. What we do know is that Salazar's great-great grandson was arrested and tried for something. He was the one who had it and is now at Ministry in the Department of Mysteries. However, Slytherin had left of a journal in Ravenclaw's Library. It is now Hogwarts Library. We are sure that is what she is after." Harry explained.

"How can you sure? Dumbledore would have looked for it. He knew about the Horcruxes and about the prophecy that was made about you, Harry. Wouldn't he have known about this? I mean after all Voldemort was the last descendent of Salazar Slytherin. He would have wanted anything and everything that had to do with Slytherin." Professor Longbottom jumped in. He too was hoping against hope in the slightest that _she _wasn't after that. Everyone knew about the Elder Wand and that Harry had it. But no one knew where exactly it was. Harry made sure to hide it for good so that no one was tempted by its power or its legend.

There was loud banging noise and James could have sworn it was either his father's fist or Professor Malfoy's hand or fist hitting the desk.

"How many times do I have to tell you guys? She has been saying the same thing over and over again. '_It's at Hogwarts_** . . . **_It's at Hogwarts_** . . .**' She is going to try and get the journal and going to try to get the** . . .**"

Before Harry could finish his sentence, there was a crunching/snapping noise outside the office was heard. James silently cursed himself, he stepped on a piece f wood and altered the people inside the office.

James started to back away as quickly and quietly as he could. Not a moment later Malfoy and his Dad, Harry, stepped out of the office, looking very alter, trying to see where the noise had come from. Harry spotted the crushed piece of wood on the floor. His hand stretched out, he made a move to grab the Cloak. Only to be met with nothing but air. However, Harry, had a look on his face that said it all.

'He had a feeling and an idea on who over heard: James or Albus.'

"What is it, Harry?" Professor Malfoy asked.

"Someone's out of bed."

**A/N:** **I thought about leaving it here for a little cliffy. But then I thought. NAH!**

****

(Gryffindor Tower)

James made it to the Gryffindor Tower without his father or any of the teachers following him or suspecting him. James was smiling to himself when he got to the portrait of the Fat Lady, the guardian of the Gryffindor Tower. He quickly pocketed his father's Invisibility Cloak and quietly crept through the Common Room and was about to make the boys' dormitory Scot free. That was until he noticed a toad on the steps leading to the Boys Fifth Year Dormitory.

'_Uh oh_,' James thought.

"What are you doing, Potter?"

"Aahh!"

Professor Longbottom had come around the chair he was sitting in with its back turned to the dormitories. Professor Longbottom knew all the short cuts to get to the Gryffindor Tower: As well as Professor Malfoy for the Dungons.

"I'll ask again, Mr. Potter. What were you doing?" Professor Longbottom said. Normally, when James and his friends snuck off to do a prank or to the kitchens for a midnight snack, Longbottom normally has an amused or bemused look in his eyes. However, that is not the case, tonight. Professor Longbottom looks as strict and stern as Headmistress McGonagall when James is sent to her office every year.

"Er** . . . **Sneaking off to the kitchens for a midnight snack?" James supplied but it came out more as a question then an answer.

"Detention Potter! Potter! How many detentions will it take to get it through your thick skull that sneaking around the castle after curfew is not to be done?"

"More then the Marauders, probably," James answered cheekily.

****

(The Next Day)

James, Fred, Ryan and Alica sat together and whispered about what James and over heard the Professors and Mr. Potter talked about last night.

"So, Serpentina broke out of Azkaban to get some kind of **. . .** journal? That will lead her to a** . . .** Wand?" Alica asked trying to make sure she got all the points.

"It seems like it," James said. One you put it like that, it does seem rather far fetch of an idea. "But McGonagall was freaking out, more so then when the Chamber of Secrets was opened, thirty some years ago. I just wish I knew what kind of a Wand or what journal they meant."

"The Journal might have been something Salazar Slytherin himself could have made. It could have probably been lost or destroyed during the family members of passing things down: Only child, never married, widow or widower, with no children, so the stuff got sold or inherited by friends or godchildren and they got rid of it." Ryan Black, a muggle-born, Perfect and fifth year Gryffindor Marauder, supplied.

"Makes sense," Fred Weasley II said. "But why would she think the journal is still at Hogwarts. I mean ever since the Battle this place had been looked at from every nook and cranny."

"I don't know." James said.

They suddenly had to put their conversation on hold and performed the Charm they were suppose to be doing.

"Potter!" Professor Longbottom called at from the stair well leading up to the Gryffindor Tower. "You will be serving your detention tonight! You will be polishing the Trophy Room with, Mr. Ianitor. No magic – elbow grease."

"Yes, Professor."

**(Gryffindor Tower)**

It was passed midnight when James got back to the Gryffindor Common Room. He decided to see if there was anything special about the book he found. He took the book out of his pocket and took out his wand. Remembering the spell his Aunt Hermione showed him to reveal invisible ink. He tapped the diary three times and said, "_Aparecium_!"

Nothing happened. Undaunted, James shoved his hand into his bag and pulled out what looked like a bright red eraser.

"Okay what did Aunt Hermione say for the Revealer?" James said to no one in particular. "Oh, yeah, now I remember."

He took the journal opened it to no particular page. He rubbed hard on the Date, October 3; today's date for several minutes.

Nothing happened.

James starting waving his wand and muttering certain charms and spells his father and Uncle Ron taught him to use on objects to make sure there was no jinx, hex, or curse on them.

Nothing happened.

Deciding since nothing showed up that maybe he could try it out. He always wanted a journal to write down all of his and his friends' pranks and adventures they had. He took out his quill and bottle of ink. He held his quill over the journal for awhile wondering what to put in it. He was about to write about all the stuff he found out about who the special guest was going to be for OWLs and NEWTs. When he leaned to far forward and accidentally spill some of his ink on the journal, James got up and went to clean it. He cleaned the table and was about to clean the journal when he noticed that the journal was cleaned. Nothing was on it what so ever. He turned all the pages and to his astonishment there was no trace of ink.

But something in the back of his mind kept telling him something was wrong with this journal. Like a story or a warning he heard his parents told him. One of their adventures when they went to school, but James couldn't remember for the life of him what it was or who he heard it from or what it was about really. James took his quill dipped it into some ink and started to write.

It wrote back.

_Hello_. _How did you come across my journal_?_ I'm sorry. Where are my manners I'm Sam. What is you name?_

James was excited to discover a mystery like this. He finally got one over his brother, Albus. Ha! The Silver Trio doesn't get _all_ the mysteries. James decided to write back.

_My name is James. I' m the oldest and I go to Hogwarts. I found your journal there._

_Really? Well, it's very nice to meet you James. Please tell me about yourself. I love to here your stories of your adventures at Hogwarts. I used to go there._

James continued to write to Sam for about a couple more hours. Then very exhausted headed to bed. James didn't know _why_ all of sudden he felt so tired. He thought it must be his body telling him to sleep after the detention he had with Mr. Ianitor.

_**How very wrong he was.**_

****

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. I had writers block. Don't worry next Chapter will be up soon! Sorry this is kinda sort I developed writers block! Any ideas on where I should go from here? Any suggestions you would like to see happen? Feel free to Review or PM me!


	6. Mysterious Attacks

**Lil Devyl: **I don't know. I think I heard that name before. History of Magic? A project I did? I can't remember. I think my sister told me when she went to be an apprentice for Ollivander.

**Krystal:** You know I'm starting to believe you when you said J.K. Rowling might be a witch or a Squib. And get that smile off your face!

**Lil Devyl: **What smile? Okay. Let's take a look around. Maybe we can find something.

Both of them went to the hall and stopped in their tracks when they saw the portraits on the walls. The portraits in the hall were all** . . . ** _moving_? Deciding to take a closer look at them; they gasped when they saw four of the portraits.

**Krystal:** Holy sh**! It's Salazar Slytherin! Rowna Ravenclaw! Helga Hufflepuff! And take at look here! It's Godric Gryffindor!

**Lil Devyl:** Hey Krystal. Can you make out this caption on it?

**Krystal:** No, I can't. Let's keep looking.

They walked around the house only to find a room looking like a small museum. In one case held Helga Hufflepuff's Cup. In another case held Rowna Ravenclaw's Diadem. In another case on the wall held Godric Gryffindor's Sword. But what really caught their attention was in another case, not two items but three items of Salazar Slytherin: The Locket, The Ring, and a **. . . **Wand?

**Chapter Six: Mysterious Attacks**

**(The Dream)**

_**Ding. Dong. Ding. Dong. Ding. Dong. Ding. Dong. Ding. Dong. Bong. Bong.**_

The Clock strike Midnight. Ringing the chimes twelve times, the beautiful eerie music filled through out the castle. He quietly made it through to the Entrance Hall. He paused for a moment, as if there was an unknown force trying to make him stop, to go back. He silenced that part of himself, immediately. And without making a sound he continued on. There was some where he had to be. To find it.

NO! He was James Potter! James was in his bed, tossing and turning. Having the strangest and worst nightmare, he ever had. The nightmare won't end. He can't wake up.

He continued down towards the Dungeons where the Slytherin Common Room was and where the Hidden Snake Chamber was. The Snakes on the walls moved, slithered and hissed their welcome. Their new Master had finally come, come to finally take what was rightfully his. To bring the Wizarding World to its rightful place; as it should be.

Muggles being the servants of the Wizarding World or finally staying out of _our_ World for good: Fully free of the Magic Haters and the Magic Wanna-bees. Muggles fear and hate Magic, because they can't understand it, explain it, control it. They can't do the Magic. So they _hate_ all those who can do the Magic: Even the children who are just developing their magic. Muggle-borns stay out of _our_ World. No longer deluding and degrading the Magic with in the Wizarding World.

NO! He was James Sirius Potter! Son of Harry Potter! The Boy-Who-Lived-Twice, the Chosen One, and Head Auror at the Ministry of Magic, Favorite Uncle and Best Dad: He can never _hate_ Muggles. His Uncle Dudley had gotten along so much better with their Dad over the years. Their cousin Angie is a real sweet heart. Her brother, Brian, is a real git, but not _that_ bad. He couldn't _hate_ Muggle-borns. His Aunt Hermione is a Muggle-born and she is one of the best Witches there is. His Grandma Lily was a Muggle-born. He never met her but heard many stories about how kindhearted, and bright she was. James _was_ in the Gryffindor Tower, _in_ the Fifth Year Boys Dormitory, _in_ his four poster bed: Having the worst time in trying to wake up from this nightmare.

He walked along the Dungeons to the abandon part of the castle. He stood in front the wall, facing where the Guardian was.

"_Password?_" It hissed.

"NO!" James had finally managed to wake up from the nightmare. He was in this four poster bed, in the Fifth Year Boys Dormitory, in the Gryffindor Tower. He was not in the Dungeons looking for what ever he was looking for in his nightmare. James' breathing began to slow down to a calm breathing. He turned his head to the nightstand with a mirror right above it. What James saw in the mirror, nearly made him scream. For a split second, James thought he saw someone else. Staring back at him in the reflection with an evil smirk and knowing eyes.

**(The Great Hall)**

"Are you alright, James?" Fred Weasley II asked his cousin during breakfast.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Rough night last night is all," James answered Fred.

"Cheer up man. There's something to look forward too," Fred said handing a roll of parchment to James.

"Yeah, like what?" James said taking the roll of parchment from Fred and rolling it out. "Holy Flying Broomsticks Batman! That's a lot of names for Quidditch try outs!"

James had been named Gryffindor Quidditch Team Captain this year. It had been a hard decision who would get it this year. Especially since Lisa Bell graduated last year. And now to keep the Quidditch Cup for seventh year has been handed down to him.

"Yeah and get this," Ryan said as he settled himself down across from James and Fred. "First Years are allowed to try out this year."

"You do know my brother did _make_ the team _two_ years ago, right?" James said. "I guess they finally got the official approval from the Board of Governors this year. I wondered why McGonagall hasn't said anything about it."

"You don't seem to upset about this," Alica said. Before James could reply he heard someone shouting his name.

"James! James!" Lily practically ran in to the Great Hall and was bouncing with excitement. "James! Guess what! Guess what James! First Years are allowed to try out for their House Team this year! I just saw the notice on the board! You and Al, are going to see me try out, right?"

"Whoa, Lils. Breath. Sure Lils. When are the Hufflepuff try outs?" James asked his overly excited sister.

"Saturday!" Lily squeaked with excitement. "Do you think I got a chance? D'you think I got a shot at being Chaser?"

"Lils, you can keep up with out Mom! I think you got a shot. I'll tell Al."

"Thanks!" Lily hurried over to the Hufflepuff table.

Professor McGonagall rose from the Headmistress seat at the High Table where the staff members ate. Professor McGonagall used to be the teacher of the Transfiguration class and she was the former Head of House of Gryffindor. She was strict and clever and very severe. However, even though Professor McGonagall was one of the strictest teachers to ever set foot into Hogwarts. She was also one of the fairest teachers there was at Hogwarts. But most importantly, Professor McGonagall was _not_ the type of teacher you want to cross. Unfortunately, James Potter and his cousin/partner in crime Fed Weasley II have never gotten or even bothered to read that memo.

"Good morning students," Professor McGonagall started. "I have announcement for you all today. As I'm sure you all have seen on the Message Boards, First Years are allowed to try out this year." The Hall burst with excitement of cheers from the First Years, a lot of protests (mostly from the fifth years and up) and many whispered and non-whispered conversations through out the Hall.

"This means," Professor McGonagall continued and the entire Hall quieted immediately. "If you do make your House Team, you are to ask your parent or guardian for a broom or you can use one of the school brooms. This rule goes for both Starting Team _and_ Reserve Team. This will be a trial run. If all goes well, the School Board of Governors will make this official for future students. I wish you all good luck with the up coming Quidditch Try Outs." Professor McGonagall sat down signaling the announcements was over.

The whole Great Hall burst in to multiple conversations at once. People asking if it is too late to sign up for Try Outs, older students (mostly fifth year and up) complaining and grumbling about how unfair and why should the people who are just starting to _learn_ how to fly get a chance to try out at all, and people who had mix feelings about First Years getting a chance to try out for their House Teams (mostly older siblings).

James and his friends got up to head to there first class, Charms, but not before relaying Lily's message to Albus when James caught up with him.

**(The Lake)**

By the time break came after Lunch James was already in a foul mood. He already had to do a twelve inch essay for Professor Brinna for Transfiguration on the Vanishing Spell, an essay for Professor Longbottom about Devils Snare and a one roll of parchment for Potions Ingredients and how they are used make Antidotes for Malfoy! Alica made the suggestion to do their homework outside, the fresh air and change of scenery for studying would be better and they won't have to use half their energy concentrating on the homework and not daydreaming about being outside.

They sat under a tree by the Lake, doing their homework. Surprisingly, this change in scenery was just what the Healer brewed. James finished his Transfiguration and Herbology essays early and decided to leave his Potions essay for when he makes a trip to the Library tomorrow.

"Hey guys," James said after getting up and stretching a bit. "I'm going to take a walk around the Lake. Get the blood flowing before I fall asleep. I'll see you next class."

"Alright, but you only got an hour and forty five minutes, before we head to History of Magic. We're supposed to be learning about the First Wizarding War," Ryan said checking his watch for the time.

James started walking towards the path around the Lake. The Giant Squid was swimming and splashing around. The nightmares have been gone so far and he _still_ didn't know what it was that he was supposed to be looking for. Rose lectured him to end about it was just a "Stupid Nightmare" "Why you all are worked up about it" and "It's a dream. It can't come true." But when both Albus and James reminded her that there was a prophecy made about their Father and Voldemort and how that came true. She quickly shut up after that.

James noticed some First and Second Years were putting practice in for Quidditch Try Outs. James knew he would be seeing many of those hopefuls at the try outs. And from the looks of it, some of them aren't that bad. Others may need a little more practice before they can make it on the team.

James continued on the path enjoying the outdoors, with fresh air and the scenery of Mother Nature. James was about half around the path of the Lake where the woods were: When suddenly.

_Crack!_

_**SPLASH!**_

James turned his head towards the Lake where the source of the noise came from. In the Lake a branch was floating in the Lake towards shore and big ripples were spreading out from where something big must have fallen in when the branch broke. Then James heard something that almost made his blood run cold.

"Help! Help! _Help!_ I can't swim! _HELP!_" A Frist Year screamed on top of her lungs.

James dove in with out a second thought. His parents made him and his siblings take swimming lessons at a Muggle pool every summer since they were four or five. James dove under as the First Year starting sinking. James looked around but he couldn't see anything. It was pitch black down there. The need for air came too much for James and he went back to the surface. He looked around and saw no sign of the First Year. James took another deep breath and lit his wand. He dove once more and swam a little further and deeper this time. He didn't see her and came up for air once more.

He looked around hoping someone must have grabbed her. But no such luck and a crowd began to form. A Seventh Year sent a Patronus to Madam Pomfrey. James put a charm on his face to repel water, lit his wand to the maximum and took another deep breath. He dove deeper and further out. There he saw her, the First Year, being dragged down by few grindylow. A few of them left and went deeper in the water when the saw the light. Remembering what his father and DADA teacher in third year said about their strong but brittle grip. James got the First Year to the surface and back stroke all the way to the nearest shore.

She wasn't breathing. Remembering what they said in the Muggle Swimming Lessons he took all those years ago. James started doing CPR. The First Year started spluttering and gurgling water. James turned her over and she coughed and hacked it up. Madam Pomfrey came a few minutes after that and demanded what had happened. James told her all he knew. As Madam Pomfrey led the First Year up to the Hospital Wing to do check up and all, James realized who she was. She was Georgia McMallin, the one who was going against Lily for Chaser for the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team!

**(One Week Later)**

James was not in the best of moods when he left Potions Class that day. He was sick and tired of Malfoy and already started planning all kinds of pranks and what he might be able to owl his Uncles without getting sent to the Principle's Office. He really didn't want a visit from his father, especially, since his father trusts Malfoy. _Why_ his father trusts him, James will never know. All he had seen so far was that Malfoy was a bloody, good for nothing, bias git.

Higgins kept making remarks about how _his_ house (Slytherin) got the right Potter, about how _he_ didn't know how in the world James and Albus were brothers. Maybe the Sorting Hat had made a mistake when Sorting. Oh that's right. It didn't, because _we_ got the better Potter. James reminded him of which house (Gryffindor) still had the Quidditch Cup. Higgins retorted by saying that if a certain _someone_ didn't _sabotage_ their Seeker then the Quidditch Cup would have been where it belongs.

James couldn't take it any more and started throwing the puff fish eyes at Higgins. Unfortunately, Malfoy saw and taken points off of Gryffindor and kept taking points off Gryffindor for the rest of the day. How convent that Malfoy doesn't see what his "precious" Slytherins do.

**(Potions)**

James arrived to serve his detention with Malfoy, scrubbing the cauldrons. James didn't know why you had to do it by hand. All you had to do was wave your wand and the potion was gone and couple of cleaning spells and viola. But no, he had to scrub them all by hand because "if one or two drops of a potion is mixed with another. There can and will be disaster Mr. Potter! If you paid attention you would know that!"

James really wanted to get back at Malfoy. He kept imagining what it will be like to be in his class and all of a sudden _Malfoy's_ cauldron exploded in the middle of class. James smiled at that thought. Oh he knew what he was going to do to prank Malfoy and prank him good.

James was on his way to serve his last and final detention with Malfoy. He was a little disappointed that the prank wound up being a dud. His Uncles, Fred and George Weasley, invented Exploding Cauldron: Where they let out a little bit of an explosion of the potion that is _non lethal_ to all. James thinks that, unfortunately, Malfoy must have seen it coming from a mile away or he figured out what James was up and was able to dislodge it. Sighing James reached the hall and began his slow journey to his torture zone, known as Malfoy's office for his detention. When all of sudden.

**BOOM!**

The Potions Lab door blew off and out stumbled a third year Ravenclaw James knew as Corbin Summers, the one who was determined to be better at everything. Unfortunately, Summers tanks at Potions and is more then determined to make Rose Weasley pay on the Quidditch field, trying to get her look bad or try to get her kicked off the team. Summers was covered from head to toe in some kind of Potion he was working on and clearly in massive pain. Malfoy came and reversed most of the damage with out any problems knowing exactly what kind of Potion Summers was working on. But to be on the safe side to make sure there were no side effects or that he did get it all reversed, Malfoy told Summers to go the Hospital Wing.

**(Two Weeks Later)**

Rumors were starting to spread about how James Potter was the one behind all these "attacks" as the students called them. Everyone was saying that James pushed, shoved, or threw the Hufflepuff First Year, Georgia McMallin, as a joke to scare her off from competing against his little sister Lily Potter. Only to he threw her to hard and "forget" or didn't know that she couldn't swim and there for dove in after her.

The Ravenclaw, Corbin Summers, was the Starting Keeper for the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team and his position is in jeopardy with Rose Weasley trying out for the team. Most people in Ravenclaw were saying that Rose was a better Keeper and a better fit for the team. The rumor was that James knew that Summers was horrible at Potions and everyone knew that he and Malfoy hate each other. James found a way to "kill two birds with one stone" as the Muggle saying goes. Corbin Summers got an Exploding Cauldron that was meant for Professor Malfoy. Well who better to put the blame to then the Professor?

And of course the center of the rumors and the person who was the one responsible for them. Was none other then Achan Spencer, third generation extraordinary prankster, soon to be owner of the Muggle Joke Shop in London when his Dad retires, full competition for the Gryffindor Marauders. James didn't know what to do about him, because every time he tries to prank him. Achan just some how manages to either avoid or disarm the pranks. Even the Muggle ones they come up with was unable to get him.

James, Alica, Fred and Ryan were at their favorite place in the Gryffindor Common Room in the seats near the fire doing their homework. It was only two months and already the OWL year was starting to get to them. Their homework was up to their waists and it wasn't even half way through the school year yet. The teachers didn't seem to know or care for that matter that the OWL tests were _ages_ away. They had _plenty_ of time. But no, the teachers have to pile on the homework now. James was actually grateful for his friends not believing in these ridiculous rumors of him, James Potter, attacking people.

"Hey guy, I'm going to turn in," James yawned.

"Alright man. See you tomorrow." Fred said.

James headed to his Dormitory, tired and exhausted but he wanted to tell Sam about everything that's been happening. James got to his bed and pulled out Sam's Diary.

_Sam. Sam! SAM! Are you there?_

Calm down James, I'm here. What seems to trouble you? I haven't heard from you in a while.

_I'm sorry I haven't written in a while, OWL year you know. It's just. People think I'm attacking students! Me! James Potter! The son of Harry Potter! They think I'm the attacker!_

James I seriously doubt you would attack people. Tell me James. What's been happening? Why do people think you could be attacking students?

_A couple of weeks ago__** . . . **_

**A/N:** Sorry it took me a while to update. I'm having trouble with my internet. Hope you enjoyed!


	7. Quidditch Try Outs Part One

**A/N: **Okay I know, I know! It has been so long since I update! I truly, truly, truly do apologize for that! I promise I will try to update a lot sooner!

**Firstly: **Since this chapter is getting a lot longer than I anticipated. I will be splitting them up and having them as two chapters instead of one.

**Secondly:** My brother got Married! My Brother Got Married! Have a Sister! Have a Sister! For those of you who have seen my Profile. I have stated that I do have two younger brothers. I'm very Happy and Proud to announce that on September 8, 2012. My brother Nick and his beautiful wife, Katie, have tied the knot! Nick and Katie are now happily newlyweds!

Please join me in saying:

CONGRATS NICK AND KATIE!

I can't tell how excite and happy I'm for them and in just two years from now I will also being getting married!

**Thirdly: **I want to decade this chapter to a fellow friend and reviewer Animagus Sugar Glider! If you love this story then feel free to check out her two stories. _The Secret Treasure of Hogwarts _and _The Serpent's Tongue_ (no not wand like mine). Thanks for all your help with this chapter and the other one.

**Fourthly (Finally): **Halloween is coming up and I want to know what you like to see for the Halloween Special Chapter. I want to do something special for that day and I want to do a special chapter. So please tell me what you like to see happen for that chapter either with my poll or review or PM.

**Should I:**

Death Day Party

An Attack and James gets blamed

Someone tries to break into the Common Room(s)

Professor Trelawney has a Prediction

You the Fans/Readers decide.

Pull with be up until my birthday October 11, 1012. I hope you all enjoy!

**Lil Devyl: **Okay. Now this is weird.

**Krystal: **You can say that again.

**Lil Devyl: **Okay,now this is weird.

**Krystal: **Very funny.

**Lil Devyl: **I thought it was. Okay, okay. But why would she have it in a museum? I mean the Locket, the Ring, the Cup, and the Diadem was turned into Horcruxes. We found that out during the _Half-Blood Prince_ and the _Deathly Hallows_ and what's with the wand?

**Krystal: **I don't know. Wait, Wand? Could that be the Elder Wand? I mean what better place to hide it then here, the author of the series. But _that_ doesn't mean she's a Squibb or a Muggle-born!

**Lil Devyl: **Keep telling yourself that. But no, that's not the Elder Wand. I honestly don't know what Wand that is. Let's keep looking around; I'm bound to prove to you that I'm right about Mrs. Rowling.

**Krystal:** You and what fantasy world?

Both, the girls continued on with their argument and looking around the mini museum they discovered. The girls stopped when they both entered a part of the museum that would make James Potter Sr., Sirius Black, Charlie Weasley, and Oliver Wood extremely jealous: The History Quidditch Room. All around the room were sections of the World Quidditch Teams, the history of each team and the history of each team player(s). In the middle of the room was a display of Cleansweeps, Nimbus 2000, Nimbus 2001, and a Firebolt, with a Golden Snitch in the middle of all the brooms pointing at it. Both Krystal and Lil Devyl looked at each other with mischievous glints in their eyes.

**Lil Devyl: ** You thinking what I'm thinking.

**Krystal: **Rock, paper, scissor, shoot, to see who flies the Firebolt?

**Lil Devyl: **You're on.

**Krystal: **You're not going to catch the Snitch before me on _that_ thing!

Seeing that her friend Lil Devyl had chosen a Comet 900 to ride on rather than some of the other better brooms in the room to fly on: A Nimbus would have been faster!

**Lil Devyl: **Is not the broom that determines the victory, but the Player.

**Krystal: **Uh Huh.

**Chapter Seven: Quidditch Try Outs Part One**

**(The Great Hall)**

"This is our year!"

"That Quidditch Cup is ours this year!"

"Don't get your hopes up! Hufflepuff hasn't won the Cup in over forty years!

"This is Hufflepuff's year!"

The Great Hall was buzzing loudly and full of excitement: Quidditch Try Outs are now starting. Lily was extremely nervous about Try Outs for the Hufflepuff Team. She knew she was a good player. Heck, even her Mom sometimes got an invite to the Quidditch matches from the Holyhead Harpies she used to play with and get a chance to scrimmage with them from time to time. Even then Lily could keep up with a few of them. She wasn't the fastest flyer but she had a pretty accurate arm.

"Lils will you calm down, you'll do fine. James and I are going to see you Try Out. You do your best and that's all that matters." Albus said from behind Lily trying to help ease her nerves: Unfortunately, the sudden noise from behind her made Lily jump.

"Merlin, Albus! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!" Lily screamed at her brother.

"Sorry Lily. I was trying to help you out." Albus said.

"I know. Hey, how were your guys' try outs?" Lily asked as James finally came over.

Lily noticed that James wasn't looking too good. He had bags under his eyes, he looked pale as though he hadn't seen the sun in nearly three months and he looked tire as though he'd been staying up late. Lily was wondering if the O.W.L. exams were finally starting to get to her brother, even though they haven't even gotten to the half-way point yet. But seeing her brother with his **. . .** journal?

'_Strange. Since when did James carry around his journal with him all the time? Come to think of it, when did James get the journal? I don't remember Mom or Dad getting it for him. He had it before we had the Hogsmeade trip. So, when _**did**_ he get it?_' Lily thought.

"Actually, it was pretty good." James answered not seeing the concern look on his sister's face.

Lily walked with her brothers to the Lake, since it was Saturday and the Hufflepuff Quidditch Try Outs weren't until the afternoon they had a few hours to kill. So what better way than to hear her brothers' stories of the Quidditch Try Outs? Even though there were two years separating the siblings and all three of them were in different Houses. All three of them took the time to talk to one another and check up with each other at least once a week. Or at least try to since they're going to be busy and James has to study for his O.W.L.s this year. They sat by a Cherry Tree near the Lake. Lily always loved this place, it wasn't too close to get splashed or fall in, not too far away so they couldn't see the different fish or other creatures in the Lake and it was perfectly shaded for about ten people to sit com comfortably.

**(Gryffindor Try Outs)**

It had been a trying week for James Sirius Potter. Everyone was thinking that _he_ was attacking people in the school. Okay, so the sleep walking prank that was pulled on Achan Spencer was more than likely something he would do to the guy. But it's not like the guy didn't deserve it!

James walked out to the Quidditch Pitch where at least thirty hopefuls stood to be on the team. As team Captain, James was already a member of the team and was about to keep two other players that were on the team too but they insisted on trying out any way.

"Many teams did poorly and just as badly because the Team Captain kept the same players on or put their best friends on the team! There could be someone out there just as good as or better than me!" Fred and Roxanne Weasley reminded him for about the umpteenth time and will have it no other way.

"Okay, now I know a lot of you want to be on the team. I'm going to say this once so listen up! The Quidditch Cup has been with Gryffindor for the past _six years_! It will be the _seventh_ year, _this year_! So, Quidditch _must be your number one __**priority**_! No exceptions! Now, if you don't have any Quidditch experience but still want to have a go. You're more than welcome to try out. So, Chasers line up here, Beaters to my right, Keepers over here to my left, and anyone wanting to try out for the Seeker Reserve Position stand in front of me!"

Many people in the group scrambled to get where they were told to go for the position they came to try out for. James saw a lot of the First and Second years that were putting in major practice a few weeks during the Lake instant. James smiled slightly hoping that that practice time paid off for some of the hopefuls. Two of them were standing in front of him for the Reserve Seeker Position. James was a little impress and was wondering how they were practicing without the Snitch.

"Alright, since we have more people trying out for Chaser. We're going to have the Chasers try out first. So, before we begin I want all of you to mount your brooms, kick off and start flying around the Pitch a couple of times. I want to see how you handle flying your broom." James said then blew his whistle. All twelve people who were determine to have that spot, flew up into the air. Looks like that extra practice had definitely paid off for some of them.

Then James had them doing passing and shooting drills and different flying techniques. It came down to Roxanne Weasley, Michael Wolf (a third year Gryffindor) and Allissia Storm (a first year Gryffindor). She wasn't the fastest player with her Comet 900 but had the most accurate arm James has ever seen since coming to Hogwarts.

The Beaters were up next and James had one of the Bludgers go to see how well they fare. Fred and (believe it or not) Molly Weasley were up first.

'_Wait! Molly! Molly Weasley! Our rule-following-to-the-tee-no-non-sense-teacher's-pet-getting-her-NEWTs-this-year-need-to-think-of-the-future-cousin! Is trying out for Quidditch? Nope. No pigs are flying_,' James was pondering. Since when did their goody-goody two shoes cousin suddenly have a rebellious streak? And to have a fierce confidence and ability to be a good Beater? Better than good.

**(Lake)**

"You're kidding?" Lily asked in disbelief. "Molly? Molly Weasley? Our Cousin? Are you sure no one used that Polly thing-y potion on her?"

"I'm sure," James said a bit of pride hinted in his voice. "She tried out and was fantastic."

"I still can't believe it," Albus said skeptically. "I mean she never came to play Quidditch with us, when we asked her."

"Yeah I know," Lily said trying to put the pieces together. "Maybe, she's shy? I mean she's Uncle Percy's daughter. Everyone expects her to be just as good or better than Uncle Percy. I mean a lot of people do that with us because of Mom and Dad."

"Makes sense," James nodded in approval. "Okay back to the Quidditch Trials!"

**(Gryffindor Quidditch Try Outs)**

The Beater came down to Fred Weasley returning and believe it or not Molly Weasley.

"Okay Keepers! We are going to have you guys go last since it will take a while for us to see who will be our Keeper." James told the group. "So go rest up for now. Alright, Seekers! Line up!"

All the Qidditch players hoping to be the Reserve Seeker lined up in front of James.

"Alright, now this is how we're going to do this," James said reaching in his pocket and pulling out a Snitch. "I assume you all know what this is? For those of you who don't. This is the Golden Snitch. Your job is to catch this **before **the other teams Seeker does. Earning us an extra 150 points and that ends the games. The way we're going to do this is, if you catch the Snitch before I do then you're on the team as the Reserve Seeker. Do you all understand?" All seven hopefuls nodded enthusiastically. "Okay, but before I let this go, I will make this perfectly clear. I will not hold back. I will try to knock you off your broom, make you crash, veer of course and everything else. If you feel like you're not sure. Then there is no shame in backing out now, getting some more practice and training for next year. Understood? Good."

James released the Golden Snitch and had the group trying out for Reserve Seeker wait at least five minutes before he allowed them to take off. It was a close call for who would be the Reserve Seeker, but in the couple of hours that passed. James definitely made up his mind.

Aaron Shelly, a Second Year, a bit small and slender for his age but had no problem in throwing a punch and could definitely take a punch. He almost had James thrown off course and was not afraid to crash if need be; like they almost did when Aaron dove after James to get the Snitch. Aaron narrowly missed catching it by a second or two, but James knew he was the right one for Reserve Seeker.

The Keepers were up next and James was glad he did decide to have them go last, because at least a dozen people came to the try out for the Keeper Position: Ever since Christine Bell (Katie Bell's daughter) graduated last year and led the team to victory. There hasn't been a Keeper that came close to her. Now the pressure is on James to lead the new Gryffidor Team to victory and to keep the Quidditch Cup in Gryffidor for the seventh year in a row, as the new Team Captain.

"Alright, guys," James started.

"And ladies," Celcilia, a fifth year like James, corrected.

"And ladies. Since Christine Bell has graduated the position for Keeper is now open and it is up to me to pick the very best guy _or_ girl for the job. So, what I'm looking for is someone who can play the game, keep a strong head and above all you need to work under extricating pressure. Not just from me or the team but the whole school. Is this understood? Good." James said looking at the hopefuls with a determined look in their eyes

"Alright this is what we will be doing. Two of you will be at different ends of the Quidditch Field and we will be doing anything and everything we can to get a goal. The person who does the best out of ten goals is our new Keeper. Now if there is a tie then both candidates will be test on Penalty Shots."

In what felt like several hours which James reminded himself it probably was since the sun was close to setting. It came down to Celcilia Contessa and Cirocco Sabin. Both of them were fantastic with nine goals saved each. James was excited to see who will do their best with the Penalty Shots. Celcilia was excellent and had saved four out of five goals now it was time to see how well Cirocco would do. Celcilia had smug look on her face when it came down to the final goal and there was no way that Cirocco was going to save the goal.

But Cirocco did an amazing move that surely would have had James made up his mind. Fred and Roxanne Weasley passed the Quaffle to each other did a wonderful fake dive making Cirocco go for it, but Cirocco climbed on to his broom and leapt into the air. Caught the Quaffle did a front flip and landed (wobbly and almost fell off) back on his broom skateboard style.

**(The Lake)**

"Whoa," Lily said impressed.

"I know I couldn't believe it," James said in awe. "That was something you see in the Quidditch World Cup."

"So, Al," James said after a few minutes with a smirk on his face. "How did _your_ Try Outs go?"

"Well not as exciting or impressive as yours went James," Albus admitted. "But it was quite interesting."

**(Slytherin Try Outs)**

Albus walked onto the Quidditch Pitch with his best friend Scorpious Malfoy. Both of them were nervous and excited about Quidditch Try Outs this year. The Slytherins were supposed to get a new Team Captain. Albus was just hoping, wishing, and praying to every single past Witch, Wizard and deity out there that is was _not_ Fallon Fudge.

Fallon Fudge was the former Minster of Magic Cornelius Fudge's grandson and it was no secret that Fallon hates the Potters. Fallon thinks and believes that the reason why his family's name was mud was all because of their father, Harry Potter. Cornelius Fudge was Minster of Magic until their Father's sixth year and everything went downhill from there.

Fallon has done anything and everything he could to make the Potters look terrible. From hexing the Merlin out of James to trying to get Albus kicked off the team. Ever since Albus joined the team during his first year "taking" Fallon's position away from him unfairly and saying it was nothing but blatant favoritism.

Albus shudder at the sheer thought of Fallon being made Team Captain. He could just imagine Fallon making them do excruciating drills, obstacle course and then have them all Try Out. Fallon would of course try each and every excuse out there and try to see any rule in the book to make sure Albus never made the Quidditch Team.

Albus and Scorpius were indeed relieved that Fallon Fudge was _not_ the new Quidditch Team Captain. If the look on Fallon's face that could make milk curl wasn't proof enough; then the big Team Captain badge promptly displayed on Connor Pucey's chest sure was. Albus could see the wheels turning in Fallon's head to either make sure this Try Out went horribly wrong or to somehow snake his way in so the team could see how much better of a Team Captain he would be instead of Pucey.

"Alright, team we are here to see who will be a good fit." Connor started off. "We need one new Chaser and one new Beater. So, everyone here trying for Chasers to my left and everyone trying out for Beaters to my right."

The Slytherin Team agreed on who it would be for the new Chaser and Beater at the end of Try Outs. It came down to Eitan Pritchard for the new Chaser and David Goyle for the new Beater. But they won't know until the list is pinned up on the noticed board the next day. Pucey just wanted to have them sweated out a bit like everyone else did before them.

Unfortunately, Fallon wasn't taking the news of him not being the new Team Captain very well or the fact that Albus Potter was _still_ the Slytherin Seeker. Fallon kept trying to take over the Try Outs and Pucey had no problem in putting him in his place to the point of actually _banning_ him from Quidditch Games all year. However, Fallon Fudge would not take the hint, nor would he take being "second" to anyone.

"Think you're so special, do you, _Potter?_" Fallon spat.

"No Fallon," Albus had had enough of Fallon Fudge for a life time. "_I_ got on the Team because _I've _earned it! Unlike _some_ students that is."

"Oh ho! So, you think because your father, Harry Potter, has nothing to do with you being on the Quidditch Team?" Fallon mocked. "Especially when First Years aren't allow to Try Out or be on the Team! But since your father broke that rule in _his_ first year. Well, no wonder they show _favoritism_ to the son of the _Famous Harry Potter_!"

"Oh, really Fallon?" Albus completely lost his patience with him. "As I recall when my father told the Wizarding World and _your_ Grandfather, Cornelius Fudge, who happen to be the Minster of Magic at the time. That Voldemort was back. He practically spat and threw it back at my father, believe every single word that bloody Skeeter women wrote. _He_ clearly cared more about _his_ bloody job and career as Minster of Magic than anything else!"

Albus was now screaming at the top of his lungs and only inches from Fallon's face. Fallon was taller than he was but Albus wasn't backing down. Yes, the Gryffindor blood was now showing through him and he didn't care about theconsequences.

"You know Fallon," Albus said with a menacing tone that would make a Death Eater think twice before messing with him. "Your parents truly did name you right. Fallon means 'from a ruling family'. But it also has another meaning as well." Albus then gave Fallon his famous Slytherin smirk and said in a mocking tone, "Oh how the mighty have '_Fallen_'."

Fallon was red in face ready to curse Albus into last year.

"You have not _right _**Potter**!" Fallon hissed. "I _challenge_ you then! For your _precious_ spot on the Slytherin Team!"

Many, people gasped at that. A Challenge! There hasn't been a Quidditch Position Challenge since the 1940's! Here was Fallon Fudge challenging Albus Potter for Seeker!

"You're on," Albus said trying not to look smug. "First one gets the Snitch is the Slytherin Seeker."

**(Lake)**

Both James and Lily were looking at Albus with their jaws hitting the ground and their eyes a big a gallons staring at their brother. Albus did his best trying (and failing) at not laughing at the looks on their faces.

"B-but Albus," Lily said through her shock and worry. "There hasn't been a Quidditch Position Challenge since 1945! And that was when Lestrange challenged Avert for Beater Position on the _Slytherin_ Team!"

"Al," James said trying not to sound concern. He knew his brother was good but was he _that_ good?

"Relax guys," Albus said smiling at them. "I beat Fallon and I'm _still_ the Slytherin Seeker."

"Hhmm, I wonder how Rose's Try Outs went?" Lily thought to herself.

"I can tell you that!"

**A/N: **Working on part 2. Hopefully will have it up and running next week! Review, Please? It really helps with the creative juices.


	8. Quidditch Try Outs Part Two

**A/N: **October 11, 2012. IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!

**A/N 2: **Since I'm dividing this chapter up and making it in to two chapters. The mini story of Lil Devyl and Krystal will _**not**_ be in this chapter. They will be making a reappearance the next chapter. So don't panic! I will have that going hopefully for the whole story. Any suggestions or ideas for the mini story feel free to leave a Review or PM me.

Also I'm doing a Special Chapter for Halloween. I would like you input and ideas on what I should do for the Halloween Special Chapter. The Poll is up on my Profile _please_ vote!

**Should I:**

Death Day Party

An Attack and James gets blamed

Someone tries to break into the Common Room(s)

Professor Trewanley has a Prediction

The Fans/Readers decide

If you chose E) Please PM me of what you what like the Halloween Chapter be or leave it in a review. I'm eager to hear your opinions so please _vote_ and let me know! Okay now on with the show!

**Chapter Eight: Quidditch Try Outs Part Two**

**(Lake)**

Both James and Lily were looking at Albus with their jaws hitting the ground and their eyes a big a gallons. Albus did his best trying (and failing) at not laughing at the looks on their faces.

"B-but Al," Lily said through her shock and a bit worried. "There hasn't been a Quidditch Position Challenge since 1945! And that was when Lestrange challenged Avert for Beater Position on the _Slytherin_ Team!"

"Albus," James said trying not to sound concern. He knew his brother was good but was he _that_ good?

"Relax guys," Albus said smiling at them. "I beat Fallon and I'm _still_ the Slytherin Seeker."

"Hhhhmmm, I wonder how Rose's Try Outs went." Lily thought to herself.

"I can tell you that!"

All three of the Potters turned towards where the voice came from. Rose Weasley, a third year Ravenclaw, was strolling over to her cousins, beaming. Rose plopped down next to Lily. Originally, Rose was going to wish Lily good luck and then tell her all about the Ravenclaw Try Outs after Lily's. But hearing her cousin ask how her Try Out went. She couldn't retain the excitement any longer.

**(Ravenclaw Try Outs)**

Rose and Hugo walked down to the Quidditch Pitch together. Since Rose made the position of Reserve Keeper last year and Corbin Summers was Starting Keeper. It was tradition to Try Out both Keepers to see who would be Starting Keeper and who would be Reserve Keeper this year. And the fact that Corbin's attitude was getting worst and on everyone's last nerve.

Corbin Summers, a third year Ravenclaw, determined to be top of every class in his year because he couldn't stand the "shame" of being _second_ to anyone. But unfortunately, for Corbin, he tanks at Potions, where Rose Weasley excels: and because of this, Corbin has made it his mission to make Rose Weasley look extremely bad in any and every possible way. But since, beating her academically was out of the question because no matter how much "cheating," or studying, or the "pay someone to do your homework": Corbin still came in second Rose. Even, though the only reason to that was the fact that Rose Weasley was the daughter to the "smartest witch of her age" Hermione Weasley nee Granger.

So, getting Rose kicked off the Quidditch Team was the only thing left for Corbin to do. And unfortunately, opportunity came the day before Quidditch Try Outs in the form of James Potter. Rose Weasley's cousin. Everyone knew that James was extremely over protective of his family including his cousins and everyone knew that James somehow at one point or another had everything to do with the "attacks" on the students. Corbin was still convinced that James was the one behind the Potion incident. He just couldn't prove it because everyone knows he tanks at Potions so it could have easily have been an accident on his part.

Corbin knew the Quidditch Team was starting to like Rose as Keeper better than him. He had a plan though to kill two birds with one stone. Corbin's father was a well-known stunt coordinator. So, Corbin went to find James Potter known his schedule and what buttons to push. James fired a hex at Corbin and instead of easily blocking it. Corbin took it and "fell" down the stairs in the Grand Stair case.

Now Corbin came to the Try Outs with an "injured" arm all wrapped up and in a sling. Rose knew that James' temper will be the down fall of him, especially when it came to protecting his family. Plus everyone knew that Madam Pomfrey could mend anything in a mere matter of minutes or within a day and the person would be good as new in no time. But Rose had a distinct impression that Corbin was simply going for the sympathy card and unfortunately, for Rose. It just might work considering who her cousin was and that Corbin planned it all from the start but no one could prove it.

Zack Smith was a very fair, unbiased Team Captain but led the team with an iron fist. To be on the Quidditch Team you have to have no less than Exceeds Expectation for your classes. An Acceptable on midterm exams would have you on probation. Zack took his studies and Quidditch very seriously. That's why the team both loves and hates him at the same time. He was the Beater for the team. Although he was tall and lanky he had one hell of an aim. Now they were trying out for a new beater since Michelle Golden graduated last year. The ones who came out for the position weren't that bad. Tom Coote a short reedy looking fourth year but had a good aim was the final decision for the Ravenclaw Beater.

Now it was time to choose who would be starting Keeper. Corbin Summers was taking the easy way out by his "injured" arm. Corbin thought that he would get the sympathy card by the team Captain and still keep his place a Starting Keeper. And poor Rosie poo had to keep her place as "second" place to him. The way it should be. Corbin came to the Try Outs sitting in the bleachers with his "injured" arm all wrapped up and in a sling acting like it still hurts from his "near fatal duel" with James Potter.

Zack wasn't fooled for a minute. Yes, he hated James Potter with a passion because he just throws caution to the winds and doesn't care who gets in to trouble and what damages he does. But Zack wouldn't hold a grudge against Rose Weasley for being James Potter's cousin. Rose was and excellent Keeper and he had seen her practicing with her brother and other cousins before Try Outs. She has improved greatly and Zack was looking forward to the Try Outs between her and Corbin. That and Corbin has been doing nothing but getting on Zack's last nerve to the point where Zack was ready to tell Corbin where he could stick his Keeper position and not bother to come back until Zack graduates or was no longer Team Captain.

Rose was up for Keeper position and even though her cousins said they would be there to cheer her on and be there for moral support. Rose told them no. She didn't want any more pressure than she already felt and didn't want to add any more nerves to her already nervous state. Hugo came down with to give her the moral support the rest of the family wanted to do. Being her sibling it was easier to get a bit more relaxed knowing what the "speech" might be if she didn't get Starting Keeper.

Rose was doing an excellent job so far: Too excellent for Corbin's tastes. He knew that if Rose did incredibly well in the Penalty Shots that she would be Starting Keeper for sure and Corbin would "second" to the Know-It-All Weasley as usual. Corbin couldn't let that happen! Not after all his perfect planning to make Rose Weasley look bad! Corbin discretely took out his wand and carefully aimed it at Rose.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Hugo Weasley yelled disarming Corbin. Hugo saw Corbin taking his wand out and had the feeling that Corbin was going to do something to his sister.

"Excellent job Rose! You are now our Starting Keeper!" Zack Smith shouted and the team clapped for Rose. Not only did she do a splendid job but they won't have to deal with Corbin Summers any more. Hugo came down to congratulate his sister on a job well done. He knew how hard she tried and wanted the position.

"Oh and Corbin," Zack said once he caught up to Corbin, who was supporting a look that could rival Bellatrix Lestrange. "You are hereby, _Banned_ from the Quidditch Team until I graduate or I'm no longer Team Captain! I saw that little stunt and don't you _try_ to say that you had _nothing_ to do with it! I saw you pointing your wand at Rose Weasley to try to make her look bad at Try Outs! If Hugo Weasley didn't disarmed you. I would have _hexed_ you!"

**(Lake)**

"Whoa," Lily said.

"Seriously?!" Al said. "He actually _banned_ Corbin Summers from the Team!"

"Sorry Rose," James apologized. He didn't know his little stunt would have caused so much trouble for her. But everything Corbin was saying and ridiculing about his cousin. He just couldn't stand back and listen to him any longer. James felt like he had to defend his family's honor. Including his cousins.

"Relax James," Rose assured. "If you hadn't had dueled him. I probably would have. I'm surprise you were able to keep your temper in the fight and not used a more powerful hex."

"I didn't want to kill him!" James said. "Severally injured! But not kill him!"

"Oh guys!" Lily exclaimed. "I'll meet you at the Quidditch Pitch! I need to get my broom! Try Outs start in an half an hour!"

"Don't Lily we'll be there to see you!" James said.

"Yeah," Al said. "You'll do great!"

"You're in it for sure!" Rose encouraged.

**(Hufflepuff Try Outs)**

To Lily Potter was nervous was the understand statement of the year. Lily looked around and saw that not only was she the _shortest_ player trying out. But quite close to being the youngest! Even a few boys and girls that were in her year were a few inches taller or a few months older than her. Lily kept going over in her head what her brothers had told her. She did in fact have great arm. She was ambidextrous when it came to shooting and passing. Not too many Quidditch Players can do that.

However, there were many things going against her as well. One, she was short. Many Chasers were tall and had a bit of muscle on them. Two, she was very young and inexperienced when it came to playing Quidditch. Considering the only games she had ever played was against family members and only a few times it was with the HolyHead Harpies. Three, she was the younger sister of James and Albus Potter.

Normally, this wouldn't bother Lily, but, like many other dunder heads. Several students in her House were starting to become suspicious of James Potter. Especially after that incident with Corbin Summers in the Grand Stair case. Even though Corbin was one hundred percent fine! Not to mention, Albus was in Slytherin. Many people stopped thinking that every wizard went bad that was a Slytherin, but you still had many people who still thought Slytherin's were evil because of the War.

"Alright everyone!" Cedric Dai, a fifth year, Hufflepuff's Keeper and Quidditch Captain said. Every time Lily looked at him she couldn't help but think of a barrel with arms and legs. "We are trying for three Chasers this year! Now how we are going to do this is simple. I'm going to have in groups of three. I'm going to see how well you do with others as far as team players and I want to see how you do in scoring. But, first I want to see how well you can handle your brooms and then I'll introduce you to a few drills."

Many people scramble to their feet and were pushing their ways to the front. Lily found herself towards the back of the group of fifteen people trying out. Many of them toward over her and Lily found herself being very self-conscious of her ability. Lily had out flown many of her family members when they played Quidditch at the Borrow. And the few times her mom, Ginny Potter, was asked by Jazz Geertruida (current Captain of the Holyhead Harpies) to play with them in a scrimmage match. Lily could keep up with a few of them.

Lily tried to calm herself down as much as possible. Lily was starting to wonder if it was a good idea to have her family come to cheer her on and give her moral support right now. She didn't want to make a fool of herself or worst have her family come out and _not_ see her make the team. It was getting more and more difficult for Lily to calm herself seeing everyone else fly like they had been doing it their whole life and passing and shooting with very little mishaps.

"Don't worry. Cedric's really fair when it comes to picking team mates and he usually tries to keep as unbiased as he can when it comes to Quidditch." Said a girl's voice next to Lily.

Lily looked to see who it was talking to her. To her surprise it was Georgia McMallin. Lily was surprised that she was talking to her especially with what everyone has been saying about her brother and the Lake incident. Something on Lily's face have shown what she was thinking because Georgia then said.

"Look for the record," Georgia said looking Lily straight in the eye. "I don't blame your brother. I was in the tree sitting on the branch towards the top. There's no way he could have seen me. The branch broke and that's how I ended up in the Lake. Plus I doubt he would go that far. There's a difference between Pranking Stupidity and Stupidity. Your brother just has Pranking Stupidity."

"Thanks," Lily said uncertain. She had a feeling that Georgia was both defending her brother and insulting her brother at the same time.

"Lily Potter, Georgia McMallin and Journey Lankston!" Cedric read off the names. "You guys are up next!"

Lily took a deep a breath to settle her nerves. Well at least Georgia didn't blame her brother or held it against her. With that thought in mind and the fact she could hear her friends and family in the stands cheering her on. Lily was set for the Try Outs. What ever happened, happened.

Cedric had them doing some flying drills and passing drills while flying around the pitch a few times. Everyone saw that Lily was using both arms to pass the Quaffle. Cedric made a note of that. Very few Quidditch Players can use both hands. After a while of passing and nearly missing to catch the Quaffle and almost dropping it. It was time for the money maker to see who will be on the Team. The Scoring. Each member had to shoot at least ten goals and get it passed the Keeper, Cedric Dai.

A crowd was now starting to gather around to watch the try outs for the Chasers. One person decided to use _Sonorus_ and did his own commentating. Georgia McMallin scored eight out of ten goals. Journey Lankston score seven out of ten goals. Now it was up to Lily.

"Lily swerves in and out and dodged a Bludger. Ducked out of the way of another player. She shoots. She scores. Lily has the Quaffle puts an amazing amount of speed out flying all the other player. Fakes at right shoots with her left hand and scores! Lily has the Quaffle serves in and out gets tackle by another player still keeps tight of the Quaffle readjusts her broom. She shoots. She scores. Lily full speed ahead dives the coming attack. Swerves right, left, dodges a Bludger. She shoots. She scores. Lily takes the Quaffle dodges a Bludger. Dodges another Bludger. Rotates on her broom to avoid colliding. Why is she slowing down?" Greg Lion, a fifth year Gryffindor, brother of one of the hopefuls said.

Indeed Lily did slowed down when she got near the Keep Zone. She tossed the Quaffle in the air. Leapt up and did a Volley Spike. Score!

"I don't believe it! I don't believe it! Lily Potter has successfully did a Volley Spike! That move hasn't been seen since 1953 when Glynnis Griffiths was Team Captain of the Holyhead Harpies!" Greg said.

Lily scored three more goals on Cedric and was about to call it quits when inspiration hit her. She knew one more move that she seen her Mom did one of the few times her Mom played a scrimmage game with her old team mates. Lily thought if she was to end with a bang. That would be the move to do it with.

"Lily Potter has the Quaffle. Swerves out of the way. Dodges a Bludger. Dodges another Bludger. Rolls out of the way of tackle. Swerves left, right, dives, dodges. What? Wait! It looks like she is going for another Volley Spike!"

Lily slowed down when she enter the Keeper Zone again. But instead of throwing the Quaffle up. She gently tosses the Quaffle up. Takes her broom and puts on her shoulder like a baseball bat. And hits the Quaffle into the goal.

"She Scores! I don't believe it! The Baseball Hit! She did the Baseball Hit! That move hasn't been seen since the 1940's! Well done everyone! And thank you all for coming out to see the Hufflepuff Try Outs." Greg ended his impromptu commentary there hoping to get some practice in to be the new Commentator.

"All right everyone excellent work!" Cedric said. "I have made my decisions. For starting Chasers."

"Zita Tejón," a third year girl, with dark skin and dark hair medium built stepped forward.

"Xander Nalo," a sixth year with a bit of reedy built, returning.

"And last but not least Lily Potter."

Lily stood there not sure if she heard Cedric right or not. Did she really make the Team? Is she truly on the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team this year? She actually made the Team? Lily was pushed forward by Georgia McMallin who had bit of a forced smile on her face but couldn't really deny that Lily deserved it.

"Alright Team. Will be our team for this year. Now I'm going to let you all know right here and now. I take Quidditch very seriously. We haven't won the Quidditch Cup in over forty years! Now I don't know about you. But I think it is high time we give Hufflepuff their fair chance and share at a bit of glory. So we will be practicing three times a week. Next Wednesday is our first practice. Our first game is against Ravenclaw." Cedric told the team with a bit of pride in him. He truly did believe Hufflepuff had a chance this year.

"Alright it's been a long day and you all are whipped. Get some rest. I'll see you all on Wednesday."

Lily was beaming with excitement and couldn't wait to tell her brothers the good news. Lily reached the stands where everyone was gathered and was about the tell them. That was until Lily saw James standing on the stands with wand out looking murderous. Lily wasn't sure why until she felt her skin tingle a bit. Thinking that it was probably nothing except a bit left over energy from the trials. Lily continue on to her family.

"James? What's wrong?" Lily asked a bit nervous. She never seen her brother like this.

"Hexing someone when their back is turned?" James nearly shouted. Lily realized that he wasn't looking at her but beyond her. She turned around and saw Joshua McMallin (Georgia McMallin's older brother) stowing his wand away with unconvincing innocent look on his face.

"Don't know what you're talking about _Potter_!" Joshua spat.

"Undo it now!" James demanded.

"What makes you think I had anything to do with it? It could've been you." Joshua sneered.

Lily finally looked down at her arms and hands. They were as bright yellow as her Quidditch robes! She couldn't tell what was her robes and what was her skin!

"_What_ did you _do_?" Lily screech she nearly had tears.

"Me? Ask your brother. He's the one who did it since _he's_ the one with his wand out!" Joshua said.

A crowd was now starting to gather around them. All James could see was red at this point. In few quick strides he was right where Joshua was and put his wand right where his neck was. He didn't what people would say or what the rumors would be. Someone hexed his little sister was trying to say it was him!

"That's a load of Hippogriff crap! I would never attack my little brother or sister and you know it! Now take it off Joshua or I will hex you into next year!" James seethed.

"JOSHUA DAVID HALMET MCMALLIN!" Shouted a girl's voice. Georgia came out of the crowd and saw what happened to Lily Potter and couldn't believe her brother. "TAKE IT OFF NOW! I KNOW FOR A FACT THAT JAMES WOULDN'T DO SUCH A THING! LILY MADE THE TEAM FAIR AND SQUARE AND I AM A RESERVE CHASER! BUT IT THIS IS WHAT YOU'RE GOING TO DO! THEN I WILL RESIGN UNTIL YOU GRADUATE! NOW TAKE IT OFF OR I WILL TELL MOM!"

"Okay, Okay. Keep your hair on!" Joshua flicked his wand and muttered the counter jinx. Lily was back to normal. Though she was now supporting a glare that could rival her grandma Weasley. "There, happy?"

"I swear Joshua if this is how you will act with someone being better than me on the Quidditch Team **. . .**" Georgia trailed off but her threat was loud and clear.

The Potters and Weasleys made their way to the Great Hall for dinner. On the way Lily told them of her making the Team as Starting Chaser.

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. Now I need you all to click on my profile and VOTE! I need to know what you guys and girls want to see for the Halloween Chapter. Poll with be up until October 24th! So please vote!**


End file.
